The Twelve Cities
by BookwurmGrl
Summary: Edward,the most notorious pirate of the 7 seas, is reunited with his childhood best friend,Prince Jacob,and must save his life while trying not to fall in love with Jacob's beautiful fiance,Princess Bella Swan.R&R Please!
1. Best Friends

**A/N This is my first story ever so please go easy on me!! I'm B&E all the way but i don't hate Jake. So I was watching Sinbad the movie and this i dea popped into my head. Please excuse if there are any spelling/grammar errors!!! Read andReview!!!**

**I added a Bella's point of view to the intro. She will not be clumsy in my story.**

**Disclaimer: all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer and Sinbad the animated movie people : D**

**

* * *

****CHARACTERS**

**Edward Masen- Sinbad**

**Bella Swan - Marina**

**Eris - Eris, the Goddess of Chaos**

**Jacob Black - Proteus **

**King Billy Black - King Dymas **

**Emmet Cullen-Kale the first mate and navigator of the Chimera**

**Jasper Hale- the Lookout**

**Alice Hale**

**Rosalie Cullen- cook**

"On guard!" The shout was met with the clanking of wooden swords as two young boys fought on the beach. They both seem to be about the sixteen, even if one was taller than the other. The tall one had ebony, black hair and russet skin. The other boy had untidy, bronze hair and a lighter complexion, but he was also tanned. It was clear that the bronze haired boy was a lot more agile when it came to swords.

"Give it up Jake you know you can't beat me." He said tauntingly.

"Not a chance Edward" the other said smiling just as he expertly avoided being hit with the fake sword on the side. They kept at it for a couple of more minutes until Jacob fell and Edward proclaimed victory by holding the sword onto his companion's neck. "Alright, alright you win," Jacob said laughing. Both boys sat down to get their breath back and looked around at their surroundings. The beach was deserted and the silence was broken only by their ragged breathing. The sun was barely starting to come out. Jacob was the first to speak "The boat bringing my fiancé will arrive later today" He sounded nervous. Edward saw his best friend move his hands anxiously. I_ would be too_ he thought. He was of the opinion that it was unfair Jacob had to marry some princess he didn't even know just to make peace between two of the twelve cities in the kingdom. But Jacob was prince, and would one day be king, and he had to do this for the good of his people so he tried to be encouraging." Hey, it I'll be alright I'm sure she won't notice how unattractive you are." A rock flew past and hit him in the side of the head. "Ouch!" he yelped and raised his head to meet his companion's half annoyed half amused stare "That was unnecessary." he muttered. "What did you say her name was?" Edward was reluctant to admit it but he was curious. "Bella" replied Jacob. "Her father King Charles is the ruler of Thrace."

"Do you think she'll be pretty?" He was teasing now. To his surprise Jacob took his question seriously." I've heard she's beautiful." Jacob looked thoughtful" We won't have to marry until I need to take over the throne." Edward knew this would be either when King Billy died or when Jacob turned twenty five.

"Do you want me to be there when she arrives?"

"No, it's alright." Jacob replied. "Your dad will be worried if you came later than usual." Edward's mother had gotten sick and passed away recently. His father was an important sword maker in the city. It was like he was trying to drown himself in work lately to forget the loss of his wife. "Ha, like he even notices I'm gone". Edward replied bitterly. Jacob knew how he felt because he had also lost his mother. _King Billy_ he thought sarcastically _wasn't there for me either since he had so many things to do_. Both boys stood up. There seemed to be a strange sense of foreboding in their sudden silence.

They knew that after the wedding things would be different, and they were dreading it. They had been together, as close as brothers in fact, since they'd met. Facing separation was not only sad, it was frightening. Since Edward was of a much lower social standing they wouldn't get to hang out much if at all. Both were lost in their thoughts as they remembered times when they both dreamed of going to the navy and didn't have to be separated. Slowly they made their way back to the sleepy town. _At least_, Edward thought_, we have nine years left before anything happens._

**BPOV**

I had absolutely no idea what awaited me as I got closer to Syracuse. I was leaning on the railing of my father's finest ship. The mahogany wood felt warm and reassuring beneath my forearms and the glorious sun shined without a care in the world regardless of my bad mood. The wind blew my long, brown hair into my face and my lilac gown seemed to be cutting all the air of from my lungs. I hated these blasted contraptions. It was probably a man or a really vain woman that invented the corset. Whoever it was ,I was extremely uncomfortable and it was all their fault.

If i was being honest with myself, the corset wasn't the only thing bothering me.I looked out at the open sea again. I would never get tired of the view. If I wasn't being taken to meet my fiancée for the first time, I would have been the happiest woman alive. I loved the sea more than any normal person had a right to. But when did anybody say I was normal? I sighed, being a princess wasn't all it was cracked up to be. If it had been up to me, I would have gladly given the throne to someone else and go off to explore more of the world. Instead I had to marry a man I didn't even know. Life just wasn't fair. At least I didn't have to marry him until either King Black died or we turned twenty- five. I was counting on the second choice. The calm ocean waves were soothing away my distress. _At least _I thought _I still have nine years left before any thing happens._

_

* * *

_

**A/N REALLY SHORT, I KNOW. i'M SORRY .BUT I WASN'T SURE HOW TO START OUT .I'M SORRY IF ITS CRAPPY BUT I REALLY APPRECIATE REVIEWS, COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS!!!! THANKS. THIS STORY WILL BE IN BASICALLY 3 POINTS OF VIEWS: BELLA, EDWARD ,AND A LITTLE BIT OF JACOB. I will follow the plot as much as i can but some things will be different.**


	2. Reunited

**(A/N) Sorry I haven't updated it's just that I ve been kind of busy with the holidays. : D The story will probably not have the movie lines word by word, just what I can remember since I don't have the movie. Unless u want me to do it like that? I'll get the movie from the library but that might take long, and anyways I think I have more freedom this way but it doesn't matter just tell me and I'll do it :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and Sinbad the legend of the seven seas . That includes any of the characters/plots.**

* * *

Nine years later

"Let's see what do we have here?" A melodic cryptic voice questioned as a swirl of purple and black engulfed the strange place. Eris, the goddess of chaos, appeared in Tartarus. She seemed to be upset for some reason, and when a goddess was upset you didn't want to be in their way. The beautiful goddess looked around and among the stars she found her pets. They were mainly hidden in the shadows so you wouldn't have been able to make them out.

It seemed as though she glided across the floor with her billowing black hair following behind her. Near the middle of the room, there was a small globe. The goddess's eyes were trained on the globe, her face thoughtful. "It's been awfully quiet for a while now." She said. "Not much chaos now a days and with that goody, goody Prince, Jacob Black, taking the book of peace into an even more protected place there is sure to be even less." She was murmuring to herself, and her face was twisted into an ugly snarl.

"Let's see what we can do to fix that." Her hands found the globe and she peered down at it. There were two ships, and Eris knew for a fact that the prince of Syracuse was on the bigger ship. In the smaller one she saw a handsome, rugged man, he seemed young and excited. The goddess also knew who he was." Cetus, "she called softly," I have an idea," a euphoric smile taking up her face. "Why don't you go out and play with our little pirate, I think he'll be of some use to us." As she spoke, one of her monsters flew fast and dived into the globe's ocean. There was a splash that wasn't perceptible to either boat, and then the sea was calm once more. "Lets sit back and enjoy the show now pets." Eris announced taking a seat in her throne like chair reforming and shaping the plan in her head.

EPOV

I stared out at the open ocean while my crew busied themselves getting everything ready. Finally, after this plunder, I would be able to retire. I sighed. I had mixed feelings about being a pirate. On one hand, I absolutely loved it. The freedom, the adventure, the treasures, and the people I've met wouldn't have been possible if I had never become a pirate. On the other hand, I knew what I did was wrong. What a dilemma. My face made a grimace out of its own accord. Unfortunately for me, Emmet noticed. "Hey Edward what's the matter?" He asked a grin on his face.

I knew he was getting ready to make one of his stupid jokes but thankfully Rose came out of the kitchens and jumped at Emmet from behind. Quite a feat in my opinion since Emmet was huge. Those two had met on one of our adventures. They were now married and inseparable. Good grief.

I had known Emmet since I'd started out. I'd been looking for a crew and found him to be the perfect first mate and navigator to the Chimera. He had been a very big and muscled man who happened to be looking for adventure.

Rose was very beautiful, but not my type. I had to admit though, I was jealous of what they had. They seemed made for one another. She had long, blond hair; not to mention a great body, but was snobby as hell. The two of us only managed to live in the same ship because of Emmet.

Just thinking of my boat made me smile. The Chimera was small, yet very fast and sneaky. It had beautifully, polished wood. It was mine, simple as that and I never let anyone drive it. Ever. "Captain the men are ready. "Jasper my lookout yelled from the top of the mast." Then lets go get that book," I replied. Alice, Jasper's wife grinned. She was tiny with spiky, short, black hair. Those two loved each other as well. I was the only odd man out of the family. If Rosalie and she were any other women, I would never allow them on my ship. It wasn't that I was opposed to women. I grinned at this though. It was just that a ship was no place for the fragile.

Jacob's POV

I was staring out at the ocean lost in my thoughts. They were, of course, on Bella. I had never been able to get used to how beautiful she was. The first time I saw her I was shocked. Not to mention my anger towards my father for making me get into an arranged marriage started to fade away. We had become best friends ever since. This thought led me to some other less pleasant thoughts. Edward had practically disappeared after that day at the beach. He had been my best friend and he'd just left. His father said he got on a boat the next morning when I went to look for him so I could talk to him about Bella. I never understood why he left without even saying good bye.

"Sir a vessel is approaching!" A man announced loudly snapping me out of my reverie. Another immediately got an eyeglass and peeked out at it, even though they were close enough now it was no longer necessary. They were pirates that much was obvious and they were getting close enough to board us. I started to panic. The book of peace was probably the most important artifact of all of the twelve cities and it would be catastrophic if it was lost to pirates. "Prepare to fight," I commanded just in time for them to slide by us and throw hooks with lines attached to them.

The pirates boarded us while I ran as fast as I could towards the cabin in which we keep the book. I got there just in time. One of the filthy pirates was almost there and I slashed at him with my sword. He seemed to suspect there was danger because he quickly stepped out of my way and blocked my blow with one of his own. That was when I realized I was face to face with none other than Edward Masen.

* * *

**_So what do you think ? Next up the first fight with the giant sea monster. I might be going kinda slow so bear with me. _**


	3. Sea Monster!

**Sorry guys but i hadn't had time to write anything . On monday I'll be getting back to school so I'll probably only be able to update on saturdays and sundays. I'm really not getting alot of reviews so I'm kinda wondering if i should continue??? Tell me what you think. Sorry if the chapter didn't comeout but i had major writer's block :X.**

**Disclaimer: No one told me i forgot to do this sheesh ahhahah i own nothing !!!! not the characters or the plot :X**

* * *

EPOV

I was staring at Jacob's face. Since I knew there was a possibility he'd be on the ship, I wasn't surprised. It was just unexpected to meet your childhood best friend this way. "Hello Jake. Long time no see." I said while lowering my sword. He looked completely shocked, and to be frank a little ridiculous with his mouth hanging open like that. I looked around. It seemed that my crew had gotten the lead over Jacob's guards.

"Edward?" he spluttered. "What are you doing here?" _Isn't it obvious? _I thought resisting the urge to roll my eyes._ "_Umm… stealing", I replied and opened the cabin door. I entered with him on my tail.

"You can't steal this!" he exclaimed. It seemed as though he was getting out of his shock. "Why not?" I asked truly curious as to what he'd say. "Because you're a good person and I know you won't." He replied forcefully. _Oh boy_. "I'm not a good person Jake that was when we were kids. I'm a pirate in case you haven't noticed." I said this in a matter of fact voice while making my way towards the book in the middle of the room.

The book of peace was truly as glorious as everyone made it out to be. It was blue and even though it seemed to be incredibly old it had the appearance of being brand new. Touching it carefully, I saw the strange designs it contained and the blue light that it emanated." Ok, how about this", I heard Jacob say." If you steal the book you will probably cause the twelve cities to go into complete chaos, maybe even war." His tone seemed hard and disappointed.

" I know", I replied looking back at him with an amused smiled." think of how much they'll offer me to get it back." His eyes were hard and they grew harder with every word I spoke.

"Very well but if you want it, you'll have to go through me to get it." I barked out a laugh." Please Jake. I really don't want to hurt you". He took his sword out, a determined look on his face. "Very well" I said pulling mine out as well." On guard."

That was when we heard the screams.

Jacob's POV

I honestly couldn't believe my best friend had become a pirate. It was also completely shocking that we were about to fight, possibly with one of us ending up dead. Suddenly, a scream interrupted us. We both turned towards the door and quickly ran out as more screams followed suite. Something was terribly wrong. We reached the outside to be assaulted by an awful smell. It was similar to rotten fish. The smell was accompanied by a giant beast. Twenty feet long with tentacles trashing about. It was destroying my ship and eating my crew. "What the…" was all I was able to say before the monster's tongue launched out of its mouth. It was aimed directly at me. Edward pushed me out of the way just in time.

EPOV

I pushed Jacob out of the way just as the giant sea monster was about to eat him. We both fell to the deck. I looked around and spotted my family leaving Jacob's ship and getting ours ready to go. "Come on Edward!" I heard Emmet yell. But I couldn't just leave. I turned and saw Jake. For a minute, he looked resigned. Then he stood and started yelling orders to his men who promptly followed them in an attempt to kill the monster. I stood up. Spotting a canon, I had an idea. I rushed past Jacob who seemed surprised I was still on his ship. Then I either did something incredibly stupid or incredibly brave. "Yo! Ugly!" I called shaking my arms. The monster's eyes became focused on me. The canon I'd lit was right in front and just as his tongue lashed out, I jumped out of the way. A few seconds after eating the canon it exploded and cheers went up. The monster began to slip away. It was falling back into the ocean, and I saw Jacob grin before a giant tentacle smacked into my face throwing me overboard.

Jacob's POV

The grin practically washed off my face. As the monster began to sink, it grabbed Edward with one of its tentacles." No!" I yelled getting ready to jump in after them. Six guards grabbed onto me and held on tight stopping my plans. "Sir we can't allow you to do that," one of them said. I watched helpless as my old best friend was dragged deeper into the ocean.

* * *

**So.... I'll update again tomorow : D**


	4. Eris

**Hey guys sorry it took so long but i was investigating and i found quotes form the movie !!!**

** .com/title/tt0165982/quotes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Stephenie Meyer and Sinbad the Animated movie people own all the characters/plot.**

* * *

EPOV

I was being pulled down and there wasn't much I could do about it. Somehow I managed to pull out of the monster's grasp. As I started to swim to the surface, the water around me started to swirl really fast. Part of my brain was thinking maybe I'd been out of oxygen for a little too long when I was suddenly able to breathe again. It was as though a giant air bubble had materialized out of no where. I started to cough up al the water that I'd drank when I heard a melodic voice say "Well, what do we have here?" I stood up in the bubble and turned around to find a purple swirl become a beautiful woman.

Since I didn't know what to say I just stood there. Then, she broke the silence by saying "I've been watching you for a while Edward."

"Yeah, and you are?" I had a vague idea I wasn't going to like the answer.

"Eris, the goddess of discord. You may have seen my likeness on the temple walls."

"You know, they don't do you justice."

"Yes well thanks to you, my pet is now dead." she said ignoring my flattering comment.

"Well, I'm sorry?" this was a blatant lie.

"No you're not. You're a black hearted pirate. We re a lot alike you know." She was smiling coyly at me her hand on my shoulder as she circled me. "You didn't manage to steal the book but you know where it's going."

I froze. "If you were to bring the book to me, I would very much appreciate it."

"I actually had plans for that book." I replied." You see its sort of my ticket to retirement"

"Edward, Edward "she said shaking her head as though I was missing her point. "You're not thinking big enough. Steal the book for ransom and you can be rich enough to lounge on an island beach. Steal the book for me, and you can buy the beach. And the island. And the world." With each word she spoke she got closer so that by the end she was whispering in my ear. "The world huh?" I replied thinking over what she was proposing. "I like the sound of that but how do I know you'll keep your promise?"

Her face changed turning into a scowl of annoyance. "I give you my word as a goddess," she said. With her finger she made a cross on her bare shoulder. I could tell she was slightly reluctant and trying to hide it.

"When you get the book," she continued, "all you have to do is follow that star." A circle appeared in the bubble, showing me an image of the surface with the star she was talking about shinning brightly in the sky. "It will lead you straight to Tartarus." She smiled one more time before saying, "Hold your breath."

I barely had time to do as she suggested when the water came rushing at me. I swam as fast as I could tot the surface. When I finally broke through I gasped in a lungful of air. I saw both ships not far off. Mine was coming for me. Emmet threw me a line which I promptly grabbed. He and Jasper both pulled me onto the ship. "Man Edward we thought you were a goner." Jasper said. Alice was staring at me worriedly "Yeah you were under for a really long time."

"What happened?" This came from Emmet. I stood grabbing the hand he was offering. "Okay, here goes. So I meet Eris, the goddess of discord? She's got a major crush on me, and she invited me back to her place. " I said. I doubted they would take me seriously and just as I thought all four of them burst out laughing. "Good one Edward, but there's a slight problem" Jasper announced after all the laughter had died down. I started to make my way towards the helm. "Which is?"

"We still don't have the book." I stared out and at the other ship and saw Jacob. He was staring at me too and his face showed relief. A grin broke out on both our faces and he turned. "No worries men"

"And women" Alice said in in an attempt to annoy me. I threw her a scowl and she grinned along with Rosalie. "As I was saying, we have nothing to worry about. We know where it's going." All of us turned to stare at the ship.

_Back underneath the ocean_

Cetus the squid like monster that had attacked Edward swam around Eris. She grinned, "He so cute, and gullible." She told her pet. "You did an excellent job. Now we wait."

* * *

**I'll update probably tomorrow : D and i will continue the story.**


	5. Gatecrashing the Party

**Heya guys tomorrow is the last day I'll be able to update untill next Saturday sniff i have to go to school. :( **

**Disclaimer: i own nothing everyone knows that!!!**

**Btw nobody told me i'd forgotten to include spike !!! he'll come out eventually. when edward and them get backon the ship.**

* * *

Jacob's POV

At the dock, I was able to make out several people of importance. But once I saw my father, and Bella next to him, those were the only people that really mattered. We brought the book down from the ship and my father ordered it to be taken immediately to the tower.

"Great job son," king Black announced in a high voice clasping me on the back. "Now as promised we shall have a celebratory feast in honor of your success" Every one cheered. Bella came over to me and hugged me. Even though she wasn't in love with me I knew she considered me her best friend. She was dressed in a beautiful light green dress and her hair was picked up. "You look lovely Bella."

"Thanks Jake. How was the trip?" She asked me eagerly. I knew that Bella loved the ocean more than anything else. I wished she could love me the same way.

"It was interesting to say the least." Everyone had started walking so we could get to the caste in time to change and have the party. "For one thing I ran into an old friend." "Really ?Who?" She seemed confused. "Edward Masen." I replied and her face no longer showed confusion. "He's a pirate," I said. I know I sound sad when I said it. She was quiet for a long time. I didn't think she was going to say anything else when suddenly she spoke very low.

"It would be an exciting life wouldn't it? To be a pirate." For a second I couldn't believe those words actually came out of her mouth. I knew Bella didn't like being a princess. She thought it was boring and torturous, but to actually express the wish to be a pirate? Bella seemed to have realized that she had said something strange either by the expression on my face or because I didn't reply. She glanced at me and smirked, "I was joking." With that she sped up and before I could say anything, she'd gone to get ready for the feast.

BPOV

I had finished getting changed into some nice dressy, blue pants and a beautiful matching shirt that left my stomach exposed. My hair was down and slightly wavy. Usually I wouldn't wear such a revealing outfit, but tonight was awfully warm. I really couldn't believe I'd said that to Jacob. I had practically told him I wanted to be a pirate! I had no idea what was wrong with me.

%

Everyone seemed to be having a great time. Everyone except me. I sighed. I was wishing something really exciting would happen, but as usual the most people had to talk about was who whore what or who had been engaged to who. I was thankful to Jacob for rescuing me from Jessica and Tanya. Those two probably spread every rumor that I'd ever heard in my entire life. They pretended to like me because I was a princess, but I knew they really just found me to be weird.

I was dancing with Jacob when we heard a slight scuffle outside. It seems we weren't the only ones because everyone turned to look at the newcomers. Pirates were gate crashing the party.

There was a giant man. He had dark brown hair, huge muscles, and the look on his face was one of pure mischief. He was accompanied by a gorgeous blond woman. She was curvy and had blue eyes. The other blond was a thin man. If I didn't know better I would have thought the woman at his side to be a pixy. She was tiny and thin to the extreme, but looked as thought she'd had too much sugar. My attention focused last on the man with bronze hair. All of the pirates were very good looking but I was pretty much shocked by this last one. He looked like he could be a god himself with his vibrant green eyes. Surprisingly, I saw Jacob grin. I noticed the bronze haired one arguing with the guard. "Wait for me here." He told me I was about to argue but he just left and went up to the group at the entrance. My guess was that one of those had to be Edward Masen. I grinned, with any luck I just might meet a pirate tonight since I was sure Jacob was going to let them in.

EPOV

I couldn't believe Alice had talked us into this. We were crashing the feast that Jacob's father had thrown in his honor for bringing the book back to Syracuse. None of us were exactly dressed up for this and as soon as the guards saw us approaching the door, they stiffened and pulled out their weapons. "This is already starting to get fun and we're not even inside yet."

"Don't do anything stupid Emmet" I warned. "Sheesh Edward, lighten up a little." I threw him an annoyed glance and saw Jasper and Alice grin at each other. Rosalie was looking around and completely ignoring us.

"Hello we would like to go inside but it seems as though you're blocking our way." I spoke as politely and smoothly as I was able to. The guard's sword was at my cheek as he said, "The only place you'll be getting into you filthy pirate is jail." Over his shoulder I saw Jacob coming our way with a grin on his face. "How much you want to be bet you're about to put your sword down?" I asked cheekily. The man looked positively enraged and it did nothing for his condition as Jacob said, "At ease guards! Put your weapons down." I threw the guard a smirk. "Weapons on the table, all of you." He practically growled.

"Come on Edward," Jacob grabbed at my arm and started to pull me toward the middle of the avidly watching crowd after I'd put my swords on the table. I could see all the other's doing the rest and when they got to Jasper, he practically dumped a trunk full of weapons out of his pockets. I rolled my eyes. "I want you to meet somebody." Jake was saying. Out of the crowd came the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I'd seen her once before when we were younger, but I'd certainly never imagine being face to face again with Isabella Swan.

* * *

**IF YOU READ PLEASE REVIEW UNLESS YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY DONE SO!!! Come on people!!! :D**


	6. Stealing the Book

**Heya people !****First of all i wana say im mad bcuz i saw some really good quotes icould have used for the previous chs. sigh im not gonna change them though so o well. : D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer and the Sinbad the animated Movie People!!!**

* * *

BPOV

I saw Jacob returning with the bronze haired pirate. He seemed to be paying more attention to what was going on with his crew than anything else. Then his eyes met mine and I felt my breath whoosh out of me. I felt myself blush. Jacob had never made me feel this way and then I had a sudden wave of guilt. Edward looked surprised and a little pained. Something in the back of my memory pricked because for some reason he seemed familiar, but I pushed it aside. I knew that it was unlikely I'd seen him before because I would remember his face. Finally, they were only a couple of steps away. I heard Jacob introduce us, but I couldn't pay attention to anything else besides the fact that he was standing right in front of me.

"Bella, this Edward, Edward, Bella" He motioned to each of us and I decided I should say something instead of just standing there like an idiot goggling him.

"Well, I'm glad I finally get to meet you. I heard a lot about you and your heroic act this morning**"(A/N ugg I forgot how they meet at the party. oh well, I hope this is close)** He just stared at me for a second before saying brusquely " It was my pleasure." and he turned around and left.

"How rude," I say to Jacob. I think it was plain to see that I was beyond annoyed because Jacob says, "I don't know what happened. He's not usually like this." The nerve of this guy. Who does he think he is anyway? I huff to myself. "Let's forget about it," I say turning to him. "Do you want to go outside?" Jacob's face lights up, and he offers me his arm. As I walk with Jacob though, there's nothing else on my mind besides that pirate.

EPOV

"It was my pleasure." I manage to spit out. I can see the surprise on her face at being addressed so harshly and I immediately feel bad, but there's nothing I can do about it. This time seeing her was much worse since I actually spoke to her. I turned and ran off as fast as I was capable of. I couldn't believe that after all these years she still affected me this much.

"Time to go," I'd finally reached my crew. Jasper looks annoyed "I finally finished getting all my stuff out!" he protests pointing to the pile of weapons on the table. Emmet looks over my shoulder and sees Bella taking Jacob's arm. "Oh," he says and I can tell he understands. My family is aware that I fell in love with my best friend's fiancée. Pathetic, I berate myself.

Jacob's POV

I honestly had no idea why Edward had acted so strangely. I completely forgot about it as Bella and I made our way outside. She let go of my arm and went to lean on the stone balcony. I stared out at the tower where the book of peace was currently residing. "It's beautiful," she said. "I know," I replied, thinking she was also looking at the tower. I realized my mistake however when I turned back to glance at her. She had an amused smile on her face. "You were talking about the ocean weren't you?" I ask. I had to admit, form up here it was a pretty amazing view. She nodded and went to sit down on the stone bench.

I was suddenly nervous. Taking a calming breath I began with the speech I had prepared. "Listen, Bella." I began, "I know that we'd been engaged since we were really young." She looked up at me curiously. "I wanted you to know that I really care about you and want you to be happy."

"Thanks Jake I really care about you too," she seemed confused as to where I was going with this. "I'd like to ask you for myself and I truly want you to be honest." I got on my knee and asked before I completely lost my nerve, "Will you marry me?"

She seemed shocked for an instant and before she could do or say anything else my father came out to the balcony saying "Bella dear I'm afraid I'm in need of your assistance with an Ambassador." Bella smiled apologetically before standing up and going with my father. Great timing dad, I think to myself. As I'm standing up, I see the blue light coming from the tower disappear. Everything begins to crumble as immediate decay and disaster overwhelm Syracuse.

_At the tower_

The guard is making his rounds as usual when he notices something funny going on with the lights. He stops. It feels like someone's watching him because the back of his neck prickles uncomfortably. Eris, standing behind one of the four pillars in the circular room, morphs into Edward. She pulls out his knife, a little souvenir he dropped at their last encounter. Slowly and confidently she walks out into the light so the guard can see her, or more accurately stated so he can see Edward. "Edward!" the guard exclaims. Another stroke of luck for Eris that young Edward is so famous among these parts. She deftly knocks the guard unconscious. "So easy," Eris exclaims sounding disappointed as she drops Edward's knife next to the guard's head. Making her way over to the stand where the book is held. She grabs it with a malicious smile on her face. "It's finally mine!" and with that said she closes the book and disappears.

* * *

**LOTS OF HITS BUT NOT A LOT OF REVIEWS!!! COME ON PEOPLE!!!! PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!!!**


	7. Trial: Guilty or Innocent?

**Hey guys here it is expect another one tomorrow :D**

**disclaimer: I own nothing. it all belongs to stephenie meyer and sinbad the animated movie peopl**

* * *

EPOV

"Let go of me!" I had no idea why, but I was under arrest. That's a new one since usually, I know what I get arrested for. I'd been looking around Syracuse for some more supplies before we left. I was actually intending to pay for them! There seemed to be a storm coming because the perfectly glorious day turned black. Literally; the sky went dark and all over the place people were freaking out. Then all of a sudden, some guards grabbed me and started dragging me back towards the castle. I wondered if the rest of the crew was ok. I hoped so.

I saw Jacob coming fast towards me and felt a great relief. "Jacob tell them to let go of me," I said a bit annoyed. Looking at him closely I saw he looked pissed off. "How could you do this Edward?" He demanded loudly.

"Do what!" I yelled in exasperation

"Steal the book of peace", he said. "I didn't steal it," I yelled out again. This was preposterous. He looked at me as though I was scum at the bottom of his shoe. Before we could yell at each other some more I was jerked towards a big room. It was very well lit and had an official sort of feel. Like one of those places were you know you're supposed to be quiet, a library or a church. There were probably more than fifty people in rows of seats behind me. What caught my attention more than anything else was Bella. She was sitting next to her father up at the stands with other people of importance. Her face was expressionless. I couldn't believe it they were giving me a trial, but I had a feeling I knew what the verdict was going to be.

The man in the middle of the stands stood up. The slight murmuring in the room stopped at once. "Edward Masen you have been accused of stealing the book of peace. Your punishment won't be as harsh if you tell us were you put it." He had a deep voice and dark eyes that I could see beyond his white hair. "Look, this is the way it works. First, I actually commit a crime, then you get to blame me for it!" I exclaimed my voice loudly resonating off the stone walls. He made a movement with his hand and one of the guards approached. "Do you recognize this?" At his request the guard pulled out a small shiny object. It was unmistakably my knife. The wheels in my head began to spin. The last time I'd seen the knife had been around the fight with the sea monster. Then I fell over board and Eris…

"It was her," I said my thought out loud. "What?" the man next to the white bearded judge asked me. "Eris the goddess of chaos took the book." There was a dead silence and then the murmuring broke out again, only much louder this time. "Do you really think that we're stupid enough to fall for something like that?"

"I'm not lying," I said. How much did it suck that the one time I actually told the truth no one believed me? I turned my head in Jacob's direction. His eyes were hard and scrutinizing me as though he could see right through me. The man with white hair looked disgusted. "Since you're not going to cooperate, the council will decide you're punishment." With that said I was dragged once more out of the room.

Jacob's POV

I watched as Edward went through the trial saying again and again that he was innocent. Something kept nagging me._ This is wrong. _I thought as I watched the desperation in his eyes as he turned to stare at me before the guards took him away. I kept on thinking about what he'd said. It was preposterous but I needed to talk to him. Something told me he wasn't lying this time.

EPOV

I had my forehead pressed against the grimy cell with my hands cuffed in front of me wondering how I was going to get out of this one. Suddenly, I heard the clanking of the keys against the door. Through it came Jacob, along with two guards whom he instructed to stay out.

The first thing he said to me was, "Do you have any idea how serious this is?" "Do you have any idea how many times I've heard that today?" My answer didn't seem to please him much. "You _are_ telling the truth?" he flat out asked me. "Yes," I said looking at him in the eyes. We stared at each other for a long time until he sighed. His eyes were no longer angry and he looked relieved. At that moment, I knew he believed me. "So where did she take it?" He listened as I told him how Eris had asked me to steal it for her and how she came to get a hold of my knife. After I was done, he said, "Very well. I believe you." The guards knocked and came through. Both our heads snapped in the direction and they escorted me to the court room again with Jacob following.

I entered feeling better because I knew that with Jacob on my side everything would be alright. The man with the white beard said, "The council's decision for your punishment is to be condemned to death." After that I wasn't feeling so good anymore.

Jacob's POV

"Now that the council has stated their decision, I will take Edward's place until he finds and returns with the Book of Peace." "What are you doing?" Edward hissed at me. "You say she took the book to Tartarus," I whispered back, "go get it and bring it back." I turned to look at him and he was gawking at me as though I'd lost it. Everyone's eyes were on me. What else could I do? I turned to stare at my father and saw that the color had practically drained off his face. Bella was much more composed on the stands. I knew she'd expected me to do this since the beginning of this mess, but I couldn't figure out her expression. Even the judge looked shocked. I continued talking, "I believe Edward when he says the book is in Tartarus. For this reason I ask for a couple of days in which I will take his place until he returns with the Book of Peace." No one said anything. The Elders began murmuring to one another. Finally, the leader spoke, "You understand the consequences of your actions?" He asked. "If Edward doesn't return, you will be executed in his stead."

I understand I replied my voice steady

The white bearded old man sighed as though he was in pain, "Very well. Edward will have a total of ten days in which to return." Two guards came over and un cuffed Edward. Next, they cuffed me. Edward was still staring at me in shock as he rubbed his wrists. "Don't take too long," I joked with a smile as the guards began to lead me towards the exit and the dungeon.


	8. Stowaway

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all belongs to SM and sinbad the animated movie people!! **

**Sheesh i forgot the disclaimer again sorry.**

* * *

BPOV

I was in such a hurry that I barely noticed what anyone else was doing. Very quietly, I got out of the court room after Jacob proposed his idea. Hoping with all my might that nobody noticed I was gone because they were too busy arguing, I sneaked into my room. I already knew the council was going to allow it. They would probably do anything to get the Book of Peace back. I also knew that as soon as Edward got on his ship, he would high tail it out of here and we probably wouldn't see him again. He seemed the type.

Once there I changed quickly into some comfortable clothes. I'd put on a pair of black pants and a light blue shirt. I honestly didn't care what I wore I just wanted to get out there as fast as possible. For a second, I wondered if my plan would even work or if I was about to get myself into a huge amount of trouble. Once I was outside the castle, with the bag of jewels in my pocket, I hurried towards the docks.

I saw the huge pirate right away. I guess you could say it's kind of hard to miss him, especially since he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was the only one in sight, but I was still careful not to be seen. It looked like he was worried. As I approached, he seemed to feel someone watching him so he lifted his head and his eyes met mine. "Well, well, well, what's a princess doing down here by the docks?" he seemed truly amused but curious. Now came the hard part. "I'm interested in joining you're crew." He stared at me for a minute as though he'd heard me wrong. His head was cocked to the side with his brows together in confusion. The amused grin was still on his face. "For one thing, you'd have to ask the captain that. By the way, do you happen to know where he is?"

"He'll probably be here soon," I said pulling out my bag, "but he doesn't need to know I'm onboard," I tell him pulling out a big red ruby. His eyes flash to the stone and his grin grows more pronounced. "I guess he doesn't." He agreed taking it. "I'm Emmet."

"Bella," we shook hands, and his grip was like iron. He led me to the captain's cabin and before shutting the door he said, "Stay here. The captain won't be in here till later and by then it'll be too late to get off." It sounded like he was giving me a chance to change my mind. I grinned at him to show him I understood_. He'll understand soon enough why I 'm doing this, _I thought wryly. "The captain won't be happy about this I heard him murmur. He looked really amused at something and giving me one last look he was gone.

For some reason, I felt as though I was missing out on an inside joke. I looked around for the first time. Everything was really…foreign to say the least. There were a bunch of things all over the place that I didn't know where to look first.

EPOV

What had I ever done to disserve this? Jacob had been taken away and I was being, quite roughly might I add, thrown out into the street. As soon as I stood up, I started running for the docks. My whole family was on deck, waiting for me I presumed. "Edward!" I heard Emmet, Jasper, and Alice shout in unison. Rosalie was probably in the kitchens preparing the meals. I grimaced, thinking about that was making me wish I'd let them execute me.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Emmet asked once I was on. "I'll tell you guys in a sec, lets just get out of here."

Around thirty minutes later, I was steering the ship with Emmet leaning against the rail. I'd told them about what had happened while we were getting ready to sail. Now Emmet was looking kind of funny. When I asked what was the matter with him, he avoided the question saying, "So, what's our destination captain?"

I answered without hesitation "Fiji". My answer was follow by a long pause. I was holding the helm therefore not able to gauge his expression.

"Fiji?"he repeated incredulously."Think of the beaches!" I told him. He snorted. "Beautiful - if you like mosquitoes." I scowled."Ok then, think of the sun!" I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. Emmet was giving me _his you got to be kidding me _look. "It's monsoon season!"

"The women, then!"

"Shush," he said. He sounded panicky, and his head was doing a good impression of an owl by trying to look in all directions."Man if Rosalie hears you saying that… besides they're cannibals there." I knew he was just keeping the conversation going. He would never cheat on Rosalie and Jasper would never cheat on Alice. They were both completely whipped.I grinned, "Exactly!"

"You're going to let them kill him?" I didn't like how he said it. "Billy won't allow it," I say simply. "Take over would you, I need some sleep." I made my way to my cabin avoiding his stare.

I opened the door and went inside hoping to get some peace. Unfortunatelly it looked as though that was too much to ask for because there was someone with long mahogany hair already in here.

* * *

**Ahh finally they talk face to face!!! Tomorrow : D**


	9. Making a Deal

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to SM & the Sinbad the animated movie people.**

* * *

EPOV

What was she doing here? In my room? After having a slight panic attack I was able to actually pay attention to what she was doing. She hadn't noticed that I was in the room, something I was very thankful for. I could see she was examining my things. I didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused. Right now she'd moved on to the weird skeleton I had on top of my desk. It was just a curiosity I'd thought was cool while on one of our "adventures".

I could hear her muttering to herself, "This can't be real. It'd be way too delicate," while extending her long, pale, index finger out to touch it. "Oops," she said when the skeleton's front fingers fell off. Her face showed an expression similar to when a kid does something bad and tries to hide it. It really took all my will power not to laugh out loud.

So now to the hard part. I had to actually say something because I couldn't just watch her forever, as much as the idea appealed to me. Her lithe form moved over to another desk in which there was a sequined, uh… female, top undergarment. I felt myself turn slightly red. Alice and Rosalie had once tried to play a joke on me giving it as a birthday present. She stared at it with an incredulous look.

I decided that I should announce my presence before she had time to look through more of my belongings. She was holding the piece of clothing with both hands so it was stretched out in front of her. Ever so quiet, I moved behind her and spoke in her ear, "Hello there."

She squeaked and spun around to face me. She looked a bit spooked, but then I saw steely determination settle in her warm chocolate brown eyes.

"What do you think you're doing here?" I spoke as calm as I possibly could. Only now, while being so close to her, did it occur to me that Bella Swan was in my ship with no way of getting off anytime soon. Especially not soon enough for me not to do something I'd regret, like kiss her. Mentally, I chased those thoughts away and forced myself not to stare at her full, pink lips. "I'm here to make sure you get the Book of Peace. Or bring back your dead body if you fail." Oh great, so that's what she was doing here. I mentally groaned. Her arms crossed in a defiant position as though I'd groaned out loud. I tried to ignore the little spark of disappointment as her words confirmed she hadn't sneaked onboard to actually see me. After all, why would she?

"Really," I made that sound skeptical and amused, "And how are you going to pull that off?" I leaned against a wooden answer wasn't a surprise; I knew she was stubborn as hell.

"By whatever means necessary. "

BPOV

Ok, so he'd caught me by surprise. I hadn't really foreseen the predicament of being so close to him though. His vibrant green eyes held me in place. Thankfully, his arrogant attitude was getting on my nerves. It was a good distraction that allowed me to talk coherently with him.

"By whatever means necessary," I replied in response to his previous question.

"Mhm," he crossed his arms and I noticed how muscular they looked. Now don't get me wrong, he was no Emmet but I though he'd be lankier. Sheesh, what was wrong with me? I was staring at his arms while Jake was in a prison cell.

"Did you bring a crew?" Was the following question.

"No," did it look like I had a crew with me? "You know how to get to Tartarus?" "Um... No," I said, as much as I hated to admit it to him."Can you navigate on your own?" "Yes!" god I felt ludicrous. I sounded as though I was a student who was trying to please his teacher by answering that she knew how to do something right. "Well good!" He matched my previous tone of excitement, "I'll dump your butt in a rowboat and you can paddle all the way back to Syracuse. Cause we're going to Fiji." As he spoke, he'd pushed me to the side so he could get to his bed. He threw himself onto it, crossed his arms behind his back, and closed his eyes.

EPOV

I hadn't had this much fun in a while. Clearly she was very angry. If she got any angrier, smoke would be coming out of her ears. I'd sneaked a look at her before closing my eyes completely. Her mouth had fallen open and she stared at me like I wasn't human and she'd never seen me before."You're really not going to lose any sleep over this, are you?" I could imagine her with her hands on her hips."Not a wink." I couldn't tell what she was doing but I felt her get closer. Her voice sounded really close to my right ear and her breath fanned across my face. My breath caught. What was she doing now?"Because me, I'd be tossing and turning, knowing I'm alive... because I let my friend die." She spoke slyly, all the anger gone out of her voice. She was trying to make me feel guilty and it was working. "Augh! I'm not responsible for this mess! And I didn't ask Proteus to put his neck on the line for me! "I'd opened my eyes to glare at her. She stood up from her crouched position and went over near the desk with the skeleton on it. Unwillingly I stood up as well. I felt on more even footing with her if I was standing instead of lying on the bed."Look, clearly I can't appeal to your _honor,_" The word passed through her lips as though she doubted very much I even possessed that quality.

"But I have other ways of convincing you." "Really? Uh... Just how do you expect to do that?" I was curious especially since she started to get closer. Again. I realized she was making me nervous, which was really new since I'm usually the one doing the dazzling when it comes to women. I tried hard to keep myself form fidgeting."By speaking your language." I didn't even see where it came from but suddenly she was holding up a large diamond to my face. My eyes went wide and I grabbed it."Keep talking." She pulled a small brown brag and reached for my hand. A spark of electricity went through me as she touched me but I ignored it. Next thing I knew, she'd poured about a dozen stones into my palm. They were impressive, but then so was she.I pretended to examine them. I could feel her watching so I pretended to consider her offer. Finally, I said "Yup, this'll do!" I'd had a bad feeling she was going to convince me since I got off the bed. She might have been paying me but I was annoyed that she managed to get me to do what she wanted in the first place. I felt my mouth turn up at the sides as I realized how I was going to get back at her. "But - not for first class."

* * *

**Well if you've seen the movie, you know what Edward will do next : D I love this part. Unfortunately I will prob not post anything until next Sat. Today was Martin Luther King's B-day so we got the day off. I might try to squeeze something in if I have free time in computer class but I'm not promising anything. Read and Review you guys!**


	10. New Course

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to SM & the Sinbad the animated movie people.**

* * *

BPOV

"Yup, this'll do! But - not for first class," my joy of victory was immediately extinguished. Before I had enough time to think about his remark, my feet had left the floor. "What do you think you're doing!?" Edward had grabbed me by the waist and slung me over his right shoulder. He didn't seem to struggle at all to hold me up even though I kicked and thrashed with all my might. In fact, he was already on the stairs to go up on deck from his bedroom. To stop my legs from kicking him further he clasped them down with his left hand. I was practically seeing red, and could feel angry and indignant tears threatening to spill.

How dare he. No one had ever put me through such indignation in my entire life. Finally, we were out in the open air. I could hear him saying something but I wasn't paying attention. My attention was fully focused on hitting his back and face as hard as I possibly could. I got in a couple of swipes, but other than that I couldn't reach his jaw.

I could see some men working out on board and two women sitting on top of some wooden boxes. The men looked like what I'd imagined pirates to look like. Rough and dirty.

On the other hand, the two women were dressed clean but scanty. Back at Syracuse, they wouldn't be thought of as very respectable. But who was I to talk? I was wearing pants for crying out loud.

It seemed as though every pair of eyes had turned to focus on Edward and I .All activity had stopped. I could barely begin to imagine the racket we were making since he was practically shouting over me and I was being very loud. "I said put me down you..!" Crossing the deck in what seemed only a couple of strides; he opened another door and dropped me into a new room.

EPOV

I knew that I was being a complete jerk. Even so, I couldn't help myself. Seeing the look of satisfaction on her face was incredibly annoying because she'd gotten me to do exactly as she wished. So I grabbed her around the waist and began climbing the stairs. I t was incredibly easy because, yet incredibly hard at the same time. Her weight I could easily handle, the problem was she was yelling a lot of profanities in to my ear. Those also came along with punches and kicks. Maybe I'd upset her more than I'd thought.

"As you can see," I began, "we're well equipped to accommodate the most discerning of royal taste. We have excellent ocean views! Luxurious living quarters," I dumped her into the storeroom, "with three gourmet meals a day. Pickles, eggs, and pickles!" She had a look of furious disbelief on her face and her hair was all over the place. I couldn't help grinning at the thought that her hair looked like a haystack. Just when I thought things couldn't get any better, spike came out. "Oh hey Spike, there you are." I bent and patted my dog on the head. Then I turned to Bella who was struggling to get up. "I'd like to introduce you to your new bunkmate, or actually you're *his* new bunkmate, as it's actually his bunk. We do hope you have a pleasant stay aboard the Chimera!" Spike jumped up on Bella's lap and started drooling and liking her face. He promptly achieved the goal of keeping her on the floor with that.

Bella had a look of disgust on her beautiful, heart shaped face. I felt bad for a second, but I pushed it away and grinned wider. "Oh. If he starts hugging your leg - it means he likes you." Her mouth opened and it seemed she had finally gotten her speech ability back. "If you think… " Before she could say anything else, I promptly slammed the door shut.

When I turned, I saw Alice's and Rosalie's shocked faces. Emmet was laughing and Jasper looked confused. The other five men simply stared surprised. I couldn't blame them. Other than Alice and Rosalie no other woman had set her feet on my deck. "Crew back to work!" I yelled. "Where to captain?" one of the men, Mike Newton if I recalled correctly, asked. I scowled. He had blond and blue eyes and was annoying in so many ways I could barely begin to list them. "New course," I replied, "we're going to Tartarus"

"Did you say Tartarus?" another one of them asked. I recognized Tyler, one of Mike's friends. His voiced sounded a little strained but Mike continued for him. "_The _Tartarus, where men die and never come back?" I almost rolled my eyes as I made my way over to the stairway. "No, this is the nice Tararus, where they serve drinks with little umbrellas."

"Oh," Newton said as if that cleared everything up for him. Tyler looked at him and said, "He was joking you idiot." They went back to their posts, bickering all the way_. I was being sarcastic, _I thought continuing my way to the helm.

My whole family climbed up behind me and an internal groan almost made its way out. They were going to pester me with questions. "How did she get on the ship?" Jasper asked. He had his hand around Alice's waist. She was wearing a purple shirt with long sleeves and some brown shorts.

I'd wondered about how Bella had gotten on the ship, but the thought had completely gone out of my head. We all heard a nervous cough. Everybody turned to stare at Emmet, who seemed to be trying to stay inconspicuous. Immediately I knew this was his entire fault. He finally turned to look at me with brown eyes that had _I'm sorry _written all over them. Emmet shrugged his shoulders, "she paid me. " Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Both of them were sitting, Rosalie on Emmet's lap with a very revealing red blouse. What was it with my sisters and clothes? I told them to leave, besides the fact I didn't want to deal with their public displays of attention, I wanted to think. All of them were gone in a second, except for Alice.

I could see she was staring at me curiously. "Are you really going to leave her in the storage room with you're dog all night?" I scowled at her. "I'm only doing this for the money." She smiled, "that doesn't mean you can't be a little nicer." With that said she left me to steer the ship by myself. I could see the star that Eris had pointed out far in the horizon. I briefly wondered what they'd do when they found out the princess had gone AWOL. A chuckle came up. She really never ceased to surprise me.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**

**Heya readers I'm sorry if I put it up late, but I watched the movie again!! This morning to be exact and I took notes :D READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	11. Alice

**Hey readers I'm very sorry I haven't updated. I know this isn't a very good excuse but my teachers are evil. They decided they wanted to give us a lot of homework. I'll post another chapter tomorrow. I also had major writer's block. I wanted to write something where Bella and Alice interacted and became friends. I also didn't want Bella to sleep in the storage room! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Alice POV'S

After I was finished talking to Edward, I sneaked down into the storage room. I knew he'd be too preoccupied thinking to pay attention to what I was doing. He probably thought I'd gone with jasper, who was already asleep in our cabin. I was tempted to go join him but I was even more curious about the princess.

For one thing, I felt bad about leaving the poor girl to sleep by herself in a dusty, cramped room. I mean she was royalty right? She had to be used to more comfortable surroundings. Especially with Spike in there with her. I shuddered. I couldn't believe that Edward had done that. Rose and I had vehemently tried to get rid of that dog. Rose more than me, since he liked to drool all over her. The guys wouldn't hear of it though. The loved that pug like it was one of the crew.

Any ways, I finally reached the corridor that led towards the door she was in. I'd gone in a different way so that Edward wouldn't see me up on the deck. It was faintly lit and extremely quiet. Rose and Emmet had probably gone to sleep by now too since it was around one in the morning. I was about to go to the door and open it when I heard a very faint noise. It was as if someone was clanking knifes together. I stopped. Just then, one of the screws on the door just flew off. The one on the top hinge followed suite. I grinned. It looked like this princess knew a couple of tricks of her own.

Bella's POV

After I'd been thrown very unceremoniously into the storage room with a drooling dog, I began to look around. Well, on second thought look isn't the right word since I could hardly see my hand in front of my face. It was basically pitch black and all I could hear was the dog's breath. Spike, I remembered. I was not going to be the typical damsel in distress this jerk made me out to be though. So I began to feel my way around the room. There were a lot of potato sacks. Something made a "squeak" in one of the dark corners.

"Please don't be a rat." I murmured. I wasn't really scared of them but who wants to be stuck in a closet with rats? The rats and Spike weren't the problem here though. I actually liked the dog's company. I had never had a pet and even if this one was a bit, unsanitary for lack of a better word, he was sweet.

I was ashamed to say some angry tears had spilled down while I was in here. They weren't just for the indignation and anger. Some of them were for the helplessness of the situation. I hadn't had time to truly think about everything that had happened since the book had been stolen and now that I was alone I thought about that and everything else that could go wrong. I mean I was on a ship with pirates! How do I get into these stupidly dangerous situations? By everything Jake told me about Edward, he was a decent guy and would never hurt a woman. I believed that .He wouldn't hurt me even if he was a jerk. But what about the rest of the crew? That wasn't the reason I cried though. I cried because I was scared, and I had never felt this scared in my entire life. I was afraid because even if I tried my best, there was no guarantee we'd be able to find the book in time to save Jacob. Spike comforted me when I chocked on a small sob by giving me a very wet lick along the right side of my face.

Along one of the side walls I'd found a slightly rusty knife. It had been behind one of the potato sacks. Picking it up, I felt my way back up to the door. I began to use the knife as a lever against the screws in the hinges. If that didn't work I'd hack off the door just to get out of here. It was claustrophobic. Unconsciously, maybe I was doing this to get on the captain's nerves. I could just imagine his face when he saw I'd broken a door in his precious ship. I felt a grin appear on my face. Just one more screw and I'd be out of here.

"Ug" I said as I pushed on the door. I grabbed on to it just in time so it wouldn't fall and wake up the whole ship. My eyes took a second to adjust to the dim light. It was a relief compared to the blackness of the small room.

"Well I was wondering how long it'd take you to get both hinges off." I jumped and spun around to find one of the women I'd seen earlier leaning against the door on the end of the hallway. Now that she was closer I was able to actually _see _her. On the way here, I'd only gotten a glimpse. I was taller, by a noticeable amount. But she was very pretty. Her hair was short, spiky, and inky black. Her lithe body was pale and screamed "pixie!" if such a thing existed.

"Oh don't look so freaked," she said in a chirpy voice. "I was coming here to help when I saw you had it al under control." She was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet as she came over to me. Was she always this exited?

"You were going to let me out?" I was surprised.

"Yeah," she looked a little sheepish, "I didn't want you to sleep in there with the dog." Her nose scrunched up as spike came out and began to jump up and down on me. I thought he was aiming to do a good imitation of her. I bent on my knees and patted his head.

"By the way, I'm Alice." Her small, pale hand stuck out. I smiled tentatively at her and extended my arm to shake hers. "I'm Bella."

"I thought your name was Isabella. Well, no matter. Are you hungry Bella? I should let you borrow some clean clothes so we could wash yours because no offense they look filthy. I suppose you couldn't wear a fancy dress. It'd be much too hard to sneak up into the ship like that. Oooo I have so many questions." She paused to take a deep breath.

It was a little difficult keeping up with everything she said. She was practically talking a mile a minute" No I'm fine, thanks." I replied in answer to her previous question. Just then my traitorous stomach growled and gave me away. The typical blush appeared on my cheecks and she laughed in her high soprano voice. "You are a terrible liar."

Eris

A cup filled with liquid held Bella's and Alice's faces. The image was replaced as Eris tilted the cup back and forth with her right hand. A picture of Edward steering the Chimera came up.

"I don't like the way things are turning out." Cerus flew near her. The goddess had her long legs crossed while sitting on her stone throne. Her arm stretched out to pat her magnificent, purple halter dress she always wore seemed to be made out of smoke as it danced around her ankles. She moved the cup back and forth again so that no more images came out. A scowl marred her beautiful face. "He thinks he's going to pay us a visit. " Her long, left, index finger lifted and she began to trace the circular edge of the water inside the cup. Once, twice, three made a small whooshing noise. "Let's provided a little music." the side of her lips turned up as she removed her finger. There was something there, still turning the water, and the whooshing, musical sound didn't stop.

Alice's POV

I'd sneaked Bella off to the kitchens so we could find something edible. She seemed really shy at first, but soon we were talking like old friends. I was really surprised because I thought she'd be snobby. Rose would beat her at a snob contest any day of the week. In fact, she was really nice. I could see why Edward liked her much. The fact that she was beautiful probably contributed to the appeal even though my brother wasn't shallow. "So," she began when we sat on some boxes to eat the apples we'd found, "won't the captain be mad you let me out?" Her face was a picture of guilt and curiosity. She seemed worried I might get in trouble. I was touched. "No, he'll get over it.' he probably won't even find out, I thought."Besides you aren't a prisoner. You paid to be a passenger. Edward shouldn't have done that." To change the topic, I began telling her about my life and the crew on board the Chimera. "Well you met Emmet."

"Yeah he's kind of hard to miss." No kidding, especially when he tells his stupid jokes. I rolled my eyes. Bella cocked her head to her side in an _"I'm listening"_ kind of gesture.

"He's the navigator and first mate. Then there's Rosalie, she's the other woman on board, and Emmet's wife. Jasper, my husband is the lookout. There are a couple of other men…" I was interrupted by the door opening. Both Bella and I jumped about a foot in the air when Emmet appeared. Nobody said anything for a second, we all just stared at each other. He seemed surprised to see Bella.

"What?" I said annoyed.

"We reached the Dragon's teeth" he said simply. My blood turned to ice and I could tell all the color drained from my face.


	12. Sirens

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**sorry i put up a diff chapter by mistake ! thid is the real ch 12**

* * *

BPOV

"The captain wants all hands out on deck," Emmet continued. Alice stood up and so did I. Emmet seemed surprised that I intended to follow. "Where do you think you're going?" I stared back at him confused, he had his hand outstretched in front of the door, as if to bar my way through.

"Out on deck," I replied simply slipping under his arm before he could stop me, and following Alice. "The captain didn't say anything about you…" Emmet began.

"Well, he said to get everyone on deck. I don't see how I'm the exception to that rule." We were climbing the stairs that led outside. I could tell Alice was amused as Emmet stopped arguing with me and just grumbled away under his breath.

Outside was practically chaos. Everyone was running to and fro, handling ropes and other things. The sky seemed darker towards the horizon we were heading to. We were approaching the Dragon's Teeth fast and it was close enough so that I was able to see it clearly. It was an entrance made out of two giant rocks. It looked ominous, as though there was a shadow over it. A blond man was muttering away under his breath to another darker man as Alice, Emmet, and I crossed the deck.

"Dragon's teeth. Only the most foolish captains ever go here. "Just then, his eyes passed over to me. It made me uncomfortable, the way his stare glided over my figure appreciatively. The other man noticed his companion and did the same thing. I tried to ignore them and think about his words. For some reason his complaining about the captain annoyed me. I was the only person who could badmouth him. Whoa, where'd that come from?

I shook it off and glanced back at the stones. I had heard the same thing I just never realized we'd have to go through here to get to our intended destination. "Well I wanted to explore the ocean didn't I," I murmured to myself sarcastically. It was exiting in a way. Alice and Emmet went up to the helm, a more elevated part of the ship. Since I didn't know what else to do, I followed. Spike had followed us too. I'd had him on my lap the whole time I was talking to Alice in the kitchens. Rosalie and Jasper were already next to Edward. Alice went over to Jasper to hug him. He looked a little worried, but she seemed assured, like she knew everything would turn out all right. I shook my head, her optimism amazed me.

Moving my gaze away from them, I looked at Emmet and Rosalie. I received a glare from the latter much to my surprise. What had I ever done to her? She stood stiff next to Emmet. He looked exited like he was anticipating the danger and welcomed it. Edward's face held no emotion. It was impassive as he steered, at least until he saw me.

EPOV

"What are you doing here?" I was annoyed. She was too delicate for this. If I had my way, all three women would stay below until we passed this horrid place. Rosalie and Alice would be less than pleased, so I didn't eve bother. Bella was a different matter altogether. She'd just get in the way. "Go back below deck." I couldn't afford to be distracted and worried over her while I had to steer with more caution than ever. Bella's heart shaped faced turned stubborn. Her chin jutted out and her eyes tightened. "You commanded all hands on deck did you not?"

"All able hands," I snapped back. We scowled at each other, my family watching curiously. "If you're both done glaring," Jasper said." We have bigger things to worry about." I was very tempted to say I was not done, but I didn't want to sound like a child. So I turned my head away and paid attention to the task at hand. We'd entered, passing slowly in the passive waters by the rocks. The tension was almost palpable in the air. I was extremely worried about my ship.

It still slightly dark outside, like the sun was in tune with our mood. Everyone had dark circles under their eyes as though they hadn't slept a wink. I was dead tired myself. Fog seemed to rise in the early morning. Ships having been foolish enough to cross here were proof enough as they lay scattered. There were more remains than anything else. The silence was broken by Bella of course. "Are you sure you…" "Yes, we have done this kind of thing before, no, there is no other way and yes, you do have my permission to stand there quietly and receive a free lesson in sailing." I said before she could get anything else out. "Besides, a ship is no place for a woman." I muttered under my breath.

"Excuse me?" Alice and Rose said in unison. Their faces were furious. Emmet looked like he'd burst out laughing if the situation wasn't so serious. As it was he was, trying to hold it in. "Way to go Edward you sure can lighten up the mood." Even jasper looked amused. He was trying to hide his smile. Bella didn't say anything. She fumed silently.

The ship got extremely close to one of the many jagged rocks in our path and I forgot all about the angry females. Something creaked as I tried to force the helm farther than it would go in order to avoid all the obstacles. "Steady as she goes," I called out softly. "Rocks up the star boast bow," The men quickly complied with my orders.

There was a faint murmuring. I felt myself get a little drowsy. Emmet and Jasper were leaning over the rail with a sleepy look on their faces too. Maybe the sleep deprivation was getting to us. "What's that noise?" Alice said curiously. "It sounds like singing," Bella replied.

"Shush" I said. It was a beautiful sound. I leaned against the helm, holding my face in my hands.

BPOV

Something was very wrong. We passed three ships. All of their figure heads seemed to resemble women. They looked like they were leaking; water came out of them in a bunch and then stopped. Spike whined uneasily. I turned my head fast towards the others. Alice was trying to shake Jasper awake. He looked like he was drugged, Emmet wasn't faring any better. "Em?" Rosalie's concerned voice surprised me. I hadn't expected she could sound like that. The other men had stopped doing their jobs as well. The singing continued and only got louder. I went over to the side of the ship and leaned out. In the calm water something was moving very fast. It looked like a female, human shape that completely blended in with the water. What would be the face of the creature turned to look at me. It was horrible. Completely evil looking and more hag and bird like than anything else.

"Sirens!" I exclaimed. Alice and Rosalie turned to stare at me, shocked. "Are you mad?" Rosalie sneered. Now that was how I expected her to sound. "I think she's right. " Alice said. "You're both insane! There's no such thing as, "the ship lurched violently, cutting her off. It seemed like we were floating in rapids. "Edward!" I yelled. It was useless. I might as well have been talking to a rock. "Ugg men"

"Get the wheel," I said to either one of them. I figured they'd know how to sail. "We don't know how to sail," they shouted panicked. Well, that smashed that theory. I pushed Edward off the helm none too gently and grabbed it. It was spinning uncontrollably before and it was difficult to hold on. I didn't know how to sail either, but it was better than nothing. The men were getting close to the side of the ship. The sirens were sitting on the rail tempting them to jump. "Tie them up," I said. For some reason, they were doing as I said. I thought Rosalie would at least object. Alice grabbed a rope and went to get the sailors. Spike picked up the other end of the rope. It looked like he was helping her.

The men were tied. Rosalie was working on securing Emmet. The ship was hit with another wave of water, soaking everyone, including me. The water was an icy shock that sent daggers all over my skin. A siren made her way over to Jasper. "No!" Alice shouted. The other men were secure, but he and Edward were still unbound. She ran over to him and both of them smashed into the floor. The sirens laughed and hissed at the chaos they'd wrecked on the boat. One of the called Edward, and he began to walk towards her. The current and the rocks weren't helping. "Spike get Edward!" I yelled. He'd managed to get down the stairs. Spike, ever so faithfully, bit into Edward's backside. "AHH" he yelled in pain.

Edward spun; it was like the pain momentarily snapped him out of it. Just then, the ship went down a small water fall. I was launched into the deck. Unfortunately, it was right into Edward's hands. He caught me and our lips got smashed together. I was shocked at the electricity I felt and tried to pull away. That only made him hold me tighter. I finally pushed him off me and turned to look at where we were heading. "Bella! We're going to crash!" Alice's panicked voice came from somewhere behind me. I stood and ran over to the helm. Our way was blocked by an old ship that was falling apart. "Rose, get the blades" I'd seen these on the sides when I was boarding the ship. That seemed like such a long time ago. Rosalie pulled the rope and the blades switched open. We smashed into the boat but we were able to cut our way through. I'd gotten back onto the helm when we launched out of the Dragon's Teeth through the small opening.


	13. Argument

**Heya people i had fun writing this chapter! hahaha**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

EPOV

It was like I was dreaming. Since I had my eyes open, it was more like daydreaming. It was like I was seeing everything else through a blurry glass. I was barely aware of everything going on around me. "Edward," I heard someone call my name from really far away. I didn't listen. Why were they bothering me while I was trying to listen to something so perfect? I felt someone push me and I just fell to the floor. I sat there just hearing the beautiful song. It sounded just like a piano but it reminded me of Bella.

For one second, I felt like I'd been soaked in water with a bucket of ice in it. Everything was crystal clear. Bella was on the helm. What on earth was she doing and why was I on the floor? Emmet and the rest of the crew were tied up. Jasper and I were the only free ones. I was beginning to panic .Was this mutiny? Jasper was under Alice and they were both lying on the floor. I thought it was extremely weird for them to be messing around considering the situation.

That strange song began again. Or maybe it never stopped. I'm not sure; all I was sure about was that there was someone coming towards me. Everything was getting blurry again except for that someone. She was very clear. She was walking toward me slowly. Her hand went up to cup my cheek; from up close, I could see she had brownish hair. "Bella?" I muttered confused. She was walking away from me. I stood and had to hang on to the side of the ship. I felt drunk and I could barely walk straight. That was very odd indeed. I never liked to drink and I certainly don't remember doing it before the storm.

I finally reached the stairs but the angel was too far for me to reach. I stumbled step by step until I was down. She turned again and smiled. I smiled back. It was impossible to resist. Something was rocking me back and forth so I clung to the rail with my left hand. My fantasy ended very much to my displeasure. Of course, it had to be in the most violent way possible. "AHH," I screamed as something bit my butt. Turning around, I saw spike. The mystery woman had disappeared from my point of view. I spun looking for her just in time to catch Bella. She would have really harmed herself if she'd fallen on the deck. It was like the ship was hanging from the stern by a very thin thread for a couple of seconds but I didn't even try to make sense of the situation anymore because I was kissing her.

Another huge splash of water came but it didn't matter. We were all already soaked anyway. When she fell, her lips smacked right into mine. The electricity passing through my lips was amazing. I could feel her pushing at my chest and as a reflex reaction, I pulled her closer. Finally, I realized she wanted to push away and I loosened my hold unwillingly. "Bella were going to crash! " I heard Alice yell. The music had stopped but everything was really blurry. I was so confused so I just stood there bracing myself against the ship because of the waves.

After everything stopped spinning, I could see the sun shinning through. We were out of that horrid place. And it was all thanks to Bella. I groaned. How was I ever going to live this down? I knew that I was being arrogant but I couldn't help myself. My pride wouldn't let me. I glanced at the ship. My ship was in ruins. I practically saw red. She was going to get it.

Bella's POVWe made it. There was a huge grin on my face especially since I was the one who had sailed us out of that. I felt really proud. "Bella!" I saw Alice. She was running up the stairs. Rosalie was untying everyone. "Bella," she said again," you did it!" I was suddenly engulfed in a pixy hug.

"Can't breathe Alice." For such a small girl she had incredible strength. All the men were waking up. "What happened?" some of them muttered confused.

I looked around almost as confused as they were. I hadn't really paid any mind to the ship's condition.

It was a mess.

A huge mess.

There was a lot of damage since we'd scraped against all those rocks several times. I turned to see Edward; his face was horrified as he stared at the Chimera. The men seemed to remember what had happened or some of it anyway. "Edward saved us," some said, but they sounded unsure. They turned to look at their captain so he'd confirm it. He certainly was in no condition to do such thing for he seemed unable to get out of his shock. "No" Jasper said. He had gotten up and was hugging Alice. "It was Bella, Alice and Rosalie who saved us." He gave me a small smile.

"Bella was driving," Rosalie said giving me credit much to everyone's surprise. Emmet was standing up with Rosalie's help. All he seemed to have to say was," That was awesome!" over and over again. "Let's get you back to the cabin," Rosalie replied. He looked a little dazed. Rosalie took him away helping him by having an arm around his waist. I was thinking it was sweet and that maybe I'd won her approval when I remembered there were more present matters at hand. "Well good," Edward said. I winced at his tone. It wasn't exactly one of gratitude. "Now we know who to blame for this mess." To say he looked mad was a major understatement. I was beginning to get just as angry but I was determined to keep my temper. "Spike, my hero," I said affectionately towards the pup while bending down to pat him.

It was deadly quiet. Rose and Emmet had stopped at the entrance of the cabins to watch. Even they looked apprehensive.

"This ship," he began completely ignoring everybody else, "was hand carved mahogany." He was using his hand to point at the subject under discussion. I finally lifted my eyes to his. I knew they were expressionless because I was trying very hard not to yell at him.

"Do you have any idea what I went through to steal this?" He finished his little rant. He hadn't yelled, but the icy tone of his voice was enough to scare everyone on the ship. Everyone but me. His next comment did it though. Oh I wasn't scared; I just simply lost my temper.

"That's why women shouldn't drive." He said crossing his arms."Are you crazy? I saved your life!" I yelled standing up."Oh, I would've been fine. I always am." He replied. He was so cocky and sure of himself. All I said was, "Right." I was pretty sure the disgusted expression said it all. I walked toward my "cabin." I kept mumbling under my breath because I couldn't help myself. I was trying to be mature, but around Edward Masen that was impossible."So ungrateful. It's just typical." I hissed angrily to myself. Since there was no noise I was almost positive he could hear me. When I went by Alice I could tell she was amused at us. So was Jasper. Why would this be funny to them? They must have really dark humor." And you chipped the paint! Right here, look at it! That's more than a little scratch!" In an attempt to drown him out I shut the door very

She almost breaks my door besides everything else! Could she slam it any harder? I was still fuming slightly but then I noticed the way everyone was looking at me. Accusation was written all over everybody's gaze. I couldn't believe this. She had turned everyone against me! Even Rosalie, who hated her for putting us in danger. I turned to look at the dog who was standing in front of her door. For heavens sake. Even my dog was on her side! I groaned and began walking towards her door.

"The dog - and the crew - and th-th-that -woman! " I was mumbling. It didn't matter to me everyone could hear me. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet were fighting to keep their serious expressions, but I could tell they wanted to laugh. How was this funny? I was just about to humiliate myself. I knocked gently on her door.

BPOV

SLAM SLAM SLAM. I opened the door on the third slam. One reason, my curiosity got the better of me. Another reason, I was too mad to open on the first knock."What?" I yelled. "Thank you!" He yelled back. "You're welcome!" Everyone's eyes went back and forth as if they were watching a tennis match."No problem!" He snapped back. "Don't worry about it!" I was briefly wondering how long we were going to keep this up."I won't!" He said again."Good!""Good-bye! ""Bye to you! " I slammed the door again. Finally, after all the stress all I wanted was rest. I walked to the back door and went to the room Alice had given me. Locking the door behind me, I walked three steps and lay on the bed. It was small and dusty and there was only a small bed, but I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow. I honestly didn't mind the sleeping arrangements right now though. I was too tired to do anything else but basically fall unconscious.

EPOV

She'd slammed the door again. The rest of the crew seemed happy now. They all went to rest and do whatever they were supposed to do. I turned to look at my dog and said, "Are you happy now?"

He barked once with his tongue wagging out and left. Not having anything else to do, I turned went to my cabin.

Emmet's POV

Once Edward began to walk away, probably to his cabin, Rose and I saw why Alice and Jasper were laughing. At first, I thought they were laughing at the argument between the princess and our dear old captain, but no. His pants had a huge hole in them and you could see, um well, yeah you get my point. Rosalie let out a horrified gasp. "My eyes!" she said as if she was in pain.

That only got everyone laughing harder. I was sure Edward was too annoyed to come see what we were laughing at when I let out my booming laugh. Alice had tears falling down their eyes and Jasper was clutching his stomach. The others onboard simply stared at us while they passed. They might be wondering if we'd lost our sanity. This thought only made me laugh harder. Things were going to get interesting around here with the princess on board that was for sure.

* * *

**Poor edward his pants ripped hahahaha ok im done now. Next chapter will be in Jacob's perspective since we haven't heard from him in a while.**


	14. Escape?

**Hey people short chapter alert. I felt like Jake had been gone for a long time :D More Bella and Edward later on i promise. If I finish my homework, I'll do another chapter but chances are not looking to good. XD Anyways I just wanted to thank all you people that reviewed. I was so happy I went past fifty! Ok no more blabbering. People don't read these anyways hahaha.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all!**

* * *

Jacob's POV

The damp cold cell that I'd spent two days in was starting to feel like home. I was staring out the window looking through the two black bars barring my way. One of my arms bent and folded so I could lean against the wall. There was no sun. It seemed like the whole world was in agony. I was not allowed visitors and I was grateful for that. Besides the fact that I didn't want anyone's pity, I was able to think better on my own. The waves were wild tonight. Bella would have loved the view even from this musty cell. That thought made me smile and then frown. I would have thought she would at least try to sneak down here to see me. Let's face it; she wasn't one to be told what to do. I wouldn't have minded her company, but nope. She hadn't come.

Just then I heard the jingling of keys. They clanked against the lock and I froze. Even if I did have visitors I wasn't allowed to come out. I turned around completely forgetting about the view.

I saw my father. He looked too somber for this to be a regular visit. But then, he'd been somber since the trial. His royal navy blue attire was in place just like always. The biggest differences were his hair and face. Nine years ago, it had been black and long just like mine and his face had been mostly smooth. His hair was still long, but it had turned white very slowly due to age; his face seemed even more wrinkled with worry and stress than ever. I might not get to live long enough to look like him. _Cut it out, _I berated myself.

"Come on son," he said to me extending his arm. I had a pretty good idea of what was on his mind yet I felt I had to ask. "Father what are you doing here?"

"I'm taking you away from this place what else would I be doing?" He looked behind his shoulder a bit frantically. "Hurry, my most trusted guards are waiting for us at the port."

"But the other guards…" I began to protest.

"…are either drugged or well bribed now hurry." He finished for me.

"I'm not going anywhere father," I stated simply. I knew this must be terrible for him, but I wasn't running away.

"Son you have no time to loose we must go." He was beginning to loose his patience. Just like old times.

"Go where?" My voice came out a tad bit icier than intended. "To live the rest of my life in hiding?"

"To live," he replied. I was about to say something else when he interrupted me again. "I won't let them kill you because of Edward."

"Neither will he."

"He isn't the Edward you knew anymore. You were children Jacob, grow up." His harsh tone made me recall all my doubts about the very statement. It all came crashing down to one thing though.

I knew Edward would get the book back. If not for me, then for the other people in Syracuse and in the twelve cities. I was one hundred percent positive.

I turned so that I wouldn't have to see his face. I loved my father and hated to see him like this. He was so lost and scared.

"Why hasn't Bella come to visit?" I asked lightly trying to change the topic. I could practically see him frown at my subtleness.

"She's missing. Those words made me turn around in a flash. "What?" I said perplexed. _What now, _was what I'd wanted to say.

"No one has seen nor heard of her since the trial." His face showed worry. Her father was his best friend after all. "Charles is worried sick. Some witnesses say she boarded an unidentified ship." His tone indicated he knew whose ship that was.

It all clicked as soon as he said that.

"Go away dad," I finally said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him sigh. He looked defeated. I was alone again as he closed the door behind him.

I turned to the window once more, this time to hide my smile. The waves kept their rhythm. They weren't going to calm anytime soon. There was no doubt Edward would get the book back now. She'd make sure of that.

"Well Bells looks like you're going to get to sail the world after all," I murmured. My hand made a fist against the wall. _Great. _Besides everything else, I was now worried about her. I knew Edward wouldn't let anything harm her, so I wasn't too worried over her safety. I was worried because I felt like I was going to loose her whether they came back or not.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Half Full or Half Empty?

**Hey readers it feels like it's been forever since I got the chance to write but it's only been a week. : D I wanted to say that I am sorry to all those Jacob lovers but we all can sort of guess he isn't going to get the girl. But then again who knows? It could happen right? Either way, I'm not giving anything away! You'll have to read to find out. **

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

BPOV

The following morning, I awoke to footsteps and voices. I sat up and was about to go up on deck when the door opened.

Alice stood there dressed in a purple stripped spaghetti strap shirt and some white shorts. She'd come running into my room saying, "Bella we're stopping at this island to fix the ship. Hurry up and get dressed!" Next thing I knew, she'd thrown a pair of dark, blue pants at my head along with a red shirt. "I'm sure that'll fit you," she said grinning.

I wondered what was so funny. This early, I couldn't find anything humorous. Especially when someone threw clothes at your head. "You might want to use this too," she giggled and threw a brush at the bed.

Ah, so she was laughing at my hair. I'd been told by my maid and friend Angela that it looked like a haystack in the mornings more than once.

After she left, I began to get dressed. I did it very slowly even if I was anxious to get outside. The fact that I had to deal with _him_ didn't encourage me. I sighed. Who was I kidding? He was the main reason I _wanted_ to go outside.

The truth was I really wanted to see him. My cheeks turned red with my usual blush as I remembered what happened the day before. With our argument, I hadn't had time to think about the kiss. Did he remember anything?

I really hoped not.

The shirt Alice gave me was close fitting, but not in an inappropriate way. It was burgundy red and had short sleeves. I would have preferred the neckline a little higher though. The pants were just pants, thank goodness. I doubt I would have come out if she'd given me a skirt like the one's she and Rosalie wore. They were such a dark blue, they were almost black. The pants not the skirts. I was still sleepy so I had no idea what I was even thinking anymore. I brushed my hair quickly and tried to stop fussing about myself. I felt like such a girl. I realized I was partly worried about what he'd think of my appearance. I groaned and pressed my head against the doorframe. Jacob had never made me feel this way so it felt like walking into uncertain ground. I didn't enjoy it one bit. Taking a deep breath I went outside and up to the deck.

EPOV

I was up and around very early. So were all the others as far as I could tell, except for her. _I guess her royal highness doesn't wake up early_, I thought. "Hey Edward," I saw Alice walking by with some clothes and going down to where she was sleeping. I knew she'd given Bella the extra room and I was ok with it. I wouldn't have wanted her to sleep in the closet regardless of the fact I'd put her in there. I rolled my eyes at my sister's back. She'd jump at any opportunity to play dress up. I almost fell sorry for Bella.

As gently as I could, I touched the rail on the side of the ship. It was destroyed.

"How can one woman do so much damage?" I muttered to myself. "Hey Edward," someone clapped me on the back very hard. "Emmet," I said curtly. "Aw, come on, it's not that bad." Did he mean the ship or the situation? Seeing my face, he removed his hand warily. Just his luck, the door opened and she came out.

I could almost feel every pair of the men's eyes move to her as she walked towards Alice and Jasper. Mike and Tyler's were specifically focused. I swear I saw some drool come out of the sides of their mouth. For one second I felt like smashing their noses in. How dare they look at her like that? I could practically hear their thoughts. They were painted right on their faces. Emmet's next words made me realize I wasn't faring much better.

"Man if you don't close your mouth something's bound to get in." I snapped my mouth close and gritted my teeth. Luckily, we were ready to get off the ship before I was able to do something rash, like maybe permanently harm Emmet.

Rosalie decided to join Bella and Alice. I guess that seeing her in action, saving the crew and all, had put her animosity towards Bella aside. Japer began walking towards us. The three women walked off to the plank we'd set up so we'd be able to get things off and on quickly, and no matter what I tried I couldn't get my eyes off her. She turned when she passed by me as if she could feel me staring. "For heavens sake you only need a little tree sap and it'll be perfect."

I scowled. "When I want your opinion I'll ask for it," I replied. Her mouth twitched as if she wanted to laugh. "Very well," she said and began to go down towards the beach. "Hey, hey, hey, where do you think you're going?" I began to go towards her. The plank was unsteady and she wasn't used to that like Alice and Rose. She just ignored me. For a moment, it looked like she was going to fall. Then that rat, Mike Newton, grabbed her hand to steady her.

"You should be more careful miss." He tried to sound charming but the outcome was absolutely revolting. "Why thank you Mr.…?" Bella trailed off. "Mike Newton, at your service." This was followed by a ridiculous curtsy and taking off his imaginary hat. "Well Mr. Newton," Bella said amused, "it's nice to know that _some men _still know something so common as courtesy." Her eyes went over to me as though making a point

I doubted Mike understood anything she'd said, but he grinned. It was obvious he knew a complement when he heard one. I wondered briefly if it was the fact she thought I wasn't courteous or the fact that she'd complemented him that annoyed me.

She ran off after Alice and Rosalie. Mike, who was just standing there, turned to me and said, "You know, you really ought to be a little more courteous." I pushed him slightly to the side as I walked by and he lost his balance and fell into the shallow water. Mike came up and sputtered, looking surprised at what'd happened.

"Oh, Great. Now I'm getting etiquette lessons from a bilge rat," I grumbled. Emmet laughed and made as if to get off the boat. "Not so fast," I grabbed his shoulder. "You know she's right. Tree sap will have this looking brand new," he said.

"Just stay with the ship," I replied and followed the others.

BPOV

"I already said thank you. That's what this is about isn't it?" Edward caught up with us and began to walk by me. Alice and the others were a little ahead, but I was sure they could hear us. Spike, who seemed to be the only one minding his own business, was chasing some sea gulls.

"It's about fixing the ship," I replied.

We got to a tree that looked promising. I stared at it critically with my hands on my hips. Alice and Rosalie grinned and I smiled. They knew I was annoying Edward. "Knife, please." I extended my hand. "Oh, right, like I'd give you a weapon," he said from tree nearby with his arms crossed. Suddenly, around ten different knifes were at my disposition. "Thank you," I said taking the one that the guy next to Mike was holding. I sunk it into the tree and put the bucket beneath just in time for a glob of sap to fall into it. I was surprised so much sap was falling in. I mean, I thought it would take a lot longer to get it, but the bucket was already half full. "If I break it, I fix it," I told him returning to our previous conversation.

"This girl wouldn't know how to fix a broken fingernail," he muttered in a clear voice. I turned to glare at him. "Honestly you are the most pigheaded man I've ever met."

He smirked at me and uncrossed his arms. "Honey, I know the type of well groomed boys you hang around with," he chucked my chin with his hand. "I'm the only man you've ever met." All the crew gasped. He turned and began to walk away while I stood there completely frozen. I had never been more insulted in my whole life. It seemed like I thought that a lot around him.

Without realizing what I was doing, I threw the bucket as hard as I could at his big head. It bounced off, but dropped most, if not all, of the sap on him. The crew gasped again. Alice and Rosalie's eyes were as huge as platters. He seemed to be the frozen one now, but with his back to me I couldn't see his expression.

EPOV

I was covered in sticky green stuff I was beginning to doubt was sap. I thought about what to do and wiped it off my face. There wasn't much I could do for my hair, but there was something I could do for my pride. I turned, my face calculating while her expressive eyes showed nothing but surprise.

Then I smiled, and bent to pick up some mud that was near my feet. I straightened up and saw her eyeing my hands. They were working at creating the perfect mud ball. "Don't you dare…?" she began while backing away. Bella didn't get to finish seeing as she now had her face covered in mud.

"Oops, I guess that just sort of flew off my hand, princess." She wiped it of and threw it at the ground. Her eyes were furious. Mine were cold.

"You egotistical…" She began in a tone of voice that made it clear she was about to start yelling.

"You spoiled…" I matched the tone.

"Disrespectful, self centered." She bent to pick up some shells and who knows what else and began throwing it at me while I ducked and replied with, "High and mighty." After she threw a coconut, I said, "At least I'm not repressed."

We were now so close I could feel her angry breathing on my face. "Repressed!" She yelled, "I'll give you repressed" She bent again and grabbed a piece off the island. She raised it over her head, and I barely had chance to register that I was about to get hit again when the whole island began to shake.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I'll probably update again tomorrow! : D Reviews encourage me a lot !!!**


	16. Truce?

Hey guys sorry for not updating yesterday. I'm glad I had today, presidents day, to get this up. By the way, happy Presidents' Day!!!

Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

BPOV

When I bent down to pick up the huge piece of rock, I didn't even know if I'd be able to do it. Surprisingly, it was very easy to lift. When I tugged it out, I thought I heard a small crack; as if I'd broken something, but paid it no mind. I was too angry at Edward.

I had it over my head, ready to throw it at him, when the island began to shake. He hadn't even flinched away. I don't know if he thought I either wasn't going to do it or I wouldn't do much damage, but he even got closer. I was able to see straight into his eyes when everything began to go wrong.

The green orbs startled me. I had never really paid to much attention to them, or at least I tried not to. They showed apprehension and surprise. Everyone began to look around. I think they showed more response to whatever was going on than when I was about to hit their captain. How amusing.

Suddenly, the sun moved so it was right over our heads. It seemed to be connected to some kind of pole. I was beyond confused. "Put it down," I heard his velvety voice whisper. I kind of smiled uncertainly at the source of light and dropped the thing I was holding. I wasn't so sure it was a rock anymore.

A small ridge appeared next to where I dropped the scale, and it began to grow larger and larger; opening up to show us a white, smooth surface. One of the sailors, I think it was Mike, lost his balance and fell into the white surface. Was it my imagination or Edward chuckled? Two circles, one inside the other, moved across the surface to where Mike was. Spike seemed to be thirsty, so he had a drink in the white surface. He was probably the only one who wasn't afraid or waiting to see what would happen next.

Mike turned to give the dog a completely disgusted look. He was on his knees and was trying to shake the liquid he had on his hands off, without much success.

I realized everyone was frozen. I also realized that we were, as odd as it seemed, looking at a giant eye. Everyone seemed to realize this at the same time and during the moment of realization, they screamed.

EPOV

The island, which had turned out to be a very big fish, was shaking even worse than before. Everyone could hardly hold their balance. "Run!" I yelled.

I sure didn't have to tell anybody twice. They all shot out of there and began running towards the ship. "Emmet!" I yelled as hard as I could. He had to be ready so we could leave quickly, else the ship would sink along with the fish.

I was barely aware I was holding someone's hand. I turned and realized it was Bella's. She was running and sweat was rolling down the side of her face.

The floor bounced up and then back down at a very steep angle. We all went down like it was a slide and happen to be very lucky. We landed right on the ship, just in time to hear Emmet's, "What the hell is going on?" I suddenly had a very good idea.

"Keep steering," I yelled to Emmet. Bella and I stood. I felt safer on my feet, I'd be able to react faster. She went up the stairs to stand behind Emmet and hold on to a rope. Everyone else was just trying to hold tight. The waves were getting bigger and bigger.

I ran to the bow grabbing a spear, and launched it with all my might. It caught onto the fish at the side just in time for him to pull. "Ha-ha!" I yelled in victory. I turned to grin at Bella, and was launched backwards due to the force the fish had exerted. I turned again and saw Bella laughing. I think Emmet was laughing too but I wasn't sure. I grinned. We were going to get at least a day ahead with this big boy pulling us.

_**Approximately 24 hours later.**_

"Edward! The crew can't take much more of this!"

"I can't take much more of this either!" I yelled back. "Cut the line." For a glorious moment, everything stopped moving. We had spent most of the past twenty four hours leaning over the side of the ship puking. The ocean never made me dizzy ,but being pulled in the wake of a giant fish made it hard to keep anything down. I heard the groans of everyone on board.

"Whose idea was that again?" I asked no one in particular. Bella surfaced from my right side. I was a bit startled because I didn't even realize she'd been there." I don't know... but he owes me lunch." Her weak smile did nothing to hide the fact her face was deadly pale and had a slight green sheen over it. I laughed, "We should get some food in you." I was worried about her but I tried not to show it so I smirked ,"I think most of the crew's already there, so we better hurry if we want to eat." She rolled her eyes. I offered her my hand so she could stand and was surprised when she took it. We stared at each other for a while and then we said "Truce?" at the same time. She smiled and then I smiled. It seemed that the hostility had passed, I only wondered for how long.

**

* * *

**

**That wasn't the best chapter readers I no. still review !**


	17. Evil Pixies and Dinner

Hey guys! As promised a long chapter I wanted to post this last weekend but the stupid fanfiction thing wouldn't let me in!!! I was so mad grr!!!!!!!Anyways, here's this chapter. Expect another either on Saturday or Sunday. Oh and the previous chapter I'm going to just make it so that it isn't all underlined. Idk if you get alerts when someone changes a previous chapter so I'm just telling you guys.I don't know why I posted it like that but it was an accident. Ok enough of my rambling!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer and Sinbad the animated movie people.

* * *

BPOV

For the past couple of days, I'd been eating in my room; usually with Alice for company. This time, Alice had told me to wash up. I was going to eat with _them_ in the dinning hall.

By _them_ I didn't mean the crew. Even when Edward insinuated we'd be having dinner with them, I knew it wasn't true. They ate in their own time with whomever they wished.

By _them_ I meant Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. They always ate as a family, at least according to Alice. When I heard this, I'd immediately refused claiming I would intrude. She'd have none of it.

"Bella don't be ridiculous!" She'd said. "Besides, Edward wants you to dine with us." Her green eyes were glinting mischievously as she informed me of this.

Edward and I had made a sort of "truce" after the fish incident. I guess he'd taken my comment about owing me dinner a little too seriously.

I spun to see myself in the long oval mirror one more time. What was reflected back was unexpected yet satisfactory. It seemed more like _me,_ than I'd ever seen myself look. I had changed into a dark midnight blue dress and left my hair loose. Pirate life was comfortable when it came to clothing. No body really cared what you wore or if you were perfect all the time. It was very different than having to wear a gown and your hair pinned back so tightly it hurt. My full lips turned up at the corners into a smile. Yes, I definitely I liked this me a lot better.

The dress came up a little above my knees and the top part was V shaped. It looked foreign and the material felt expensive. I wondered where they'd stolen it. If I was positive this was bought with hard earned money, there's no way I would've been able to even try it on for fear of me damaging it.

Alice had also given me some bluish slip on shoes. I scowled into the mirror. She loved playing dress up and it looked like I'd been selected to be her personal doll.

EPOV

I was almost finished getting cleaned up. The sap had taken a while from coming out of my hair. In fact, I felt like there was still s little bit in it, but Alice told me to stop being paranoid.

"Honestly Edward," she'd said frustrated after I'd fidgeted for the sixth time, "you look fine. Now come on the others are waiting."

She'd made me wear some nice black pants and a white shirt. I knew that Jasper and Emmet were similarly dressed. I don't know why my sister insists on dressing us up just to have dinner; after the sixth hundredth time, I'd stopped asking. It was just a lost cause.

Come to think of it, she wasn't dressed yet. That was a new one. She noticed my brows turning down in the mirror since I had my back to her. "What's wrong?" She asked looking confused. "Don't you like your clothes?"

I rolled my eyes, "The clothes are fine Alice. I was just wondering why you aren't dressed yet." I raised my brows questioningly when she gave me her evil pixy smile.

"I'll get dressed in a second Edward stop being nosy and go to the dam dinning room," With that said she turned on her heel and left me alone and confused. "Women," I muttered, "I'll never understand them."

I looked into the mirror one last time, making sure all the wrinkles were out and everything was in place. I really hoped Bella and I could keep the truce for the rest of the trip. I'd spent so much time arguing with her that I hadn't really gotten to know her.

APOV

I left Edward's room grinning wildly. Neither he nor Bella had any idea what was in store for them. I was running the risk of being yelled at later, but I didn't really care.

I entered the kitchen to find Rose cooking some weird pasta. It was a lot better than the usual meal. She smiled when I came in.

"Where's Emmet and jasper?"

"They went to finish setting everything up," she replied.

I grinned and said "Perfect."

"I hope you know what you're doing Alice."

"Trust me rose, they were made for one another."

"She's engaged Alice! Or have you forgotten what were doing? Were supposed get the book of peace back so that they don't hack off her fiancé's head!" I could tell she was loosing her patience with me. I sighed. I knew that Rosalie was slightly jealous of Bella. She was a princess after all and Rose wanted to be just that. Then, to make matters worse, she was angry Bella had put us into danger by making Edward go on this mission.

"Just because you don't like her," I began looking at her disapprovingly. "This has nothing to do with me not liking her!" She replied hotly. "How do you think Edward's going to feel when we have to return her along with the book?" I was very surprised. That was unnaturally selfless thinking for Rosalie. She had a point there though. But then, I had a good feeling about this.

"Everything will work out," I said determined. Rosalie gave me a resigned look. She was giving up the argument.

Most of the times, I was right about things. Jasper always joked that I was one step from being psychic. This felt like one of those times. I turned and left the kitchen. Jasper would probably already be in our room and I wanted some company. "It will work out somehow," I muttered to myself once more before putting it out of my mind. I was almost one hundred percent sure of it.

BPOV

I made my way over to the dinning hall. Truth be told, I was a little lost. It was also a little scary because it was dark. I kept muttering to myself, "There's nothing there, there's nothing there." I felt idiotic, but it kind of helped me calm down.

As I traveled the hallways, I heard a tap. It was a repetitive tap, very similar to footsteps. I stopped, hoping to see what was making that noise.

"I'm right behind you," a voice whispered in my ear. It was a rough voice, male, and it just came out of nowhere. I jumped about a foot in the air and was about to start screaming bloody murder when the person clasped their hand over my mouth and turned me around. In the feeble light I was able to make out a pair of vibrant green eyes.

EPOV

I was walking towards the dinning hall when I heard footsteps ahead of me. The footsteps were accompanied by Bella's voice. I wasn't sure what she was saying, but I detected the gist of it. She sounded scared, as if she was mumbling to herself. I guess that to someone who didn't know the ship, it would be scary to get lost.

It gave me an idea. I sped up trying to make as little noise as I could. She stopped, probably because of my footsteps. I leaned in and tried to ignore her strawberry scent while I whispered in the scariest voice I could come up with, "I'm right behind you."

Bella jumped and was about to start screaming.

I turned her around and covered her mouth not realizing I would panic her more. "Bella it just me," I told her shaking with laughter. Her eyes met mine and she relaxed. I removed my hand from her mouth.

"That wasn't funny," she hissed and began to stomp away. I only smiled, keeping up with her easily.

"I take it you got lost?" A beautiful blush covered her cheeks. "No, I was on my way to the dinning room, actually." We walked in silence- a furious, embarrassed silence on her part- to the dinning room. "Are you still angry?" I felt the need to ask after a couple of seconds.

"Definitely," was her curt reply? I sighed. Even though we'd spent most of the time arguing the past three days, I didn't like her being angry with me. "Will you forgive me if I apologize?"

She seemed to think about it. "Maybe, if you mean it." She peeked at me out of the corner of her eye. I grinned happy to have gotten my way so easily. "Then I'm very sorry I upset you."

BPOV

He just apologized to me. I was shocked, but more than anything else I was caught up in his eyes and the sincerity I saw there. "This is different," I finally managed to say. His eyes turned playful. "I decided I want to stop arguing with you and get to know you."

"Why?" I asked, more surprised by this than I was by his apology. "I find you very interesting."  
I looked away, embarrassed and dissatisfied. My life wasn't very interesting; when he put it like that, it made me sound like I was an exhibit. I supposed that I looked at him much the same way though. _His life _was interesting. He'd probably seen and done things I'd only read about.

We finally arrived, but something was wrong. There was a long table that would sit around ten people. The problem was that there was no one there, and only two places were set right across one another. There was a candle on the right side of the plates that illuminated most of the room and a burgundy table cover fell across the table. The food was in a pot, ready for us to serve ourselves. I turned to look at him completely surprised. He was looking at our surroundings just as shocked as I was. On the end of the table, there was a visible white sheet of paper. Edward and I crossed the room in a couple of strides, our feet tapping against the wooden floor. He took the note and read it. His face grew more and more annoyed as his eyes traveled to the bottom of the page. I detected a small glint of amusement as well. The amusement was winning out over the annoyance.

"What is it?" I was getting exasperated. Without a sound, he passed me the sheet of paper and stared as I began to read.

_**Bella and Edward, **_

_**Thank you for joining us for the dinner. You may have noticed that there isn't anyone here. There's a perfectly good explanation for that. Keep in mind I didn't do this on purpose! Unfortunately, the crew had already eaten. Rose and Emmet went to do god knows what in their room after eating, saying they wanted to be left alone. Me and Jasper took a small snack because we weren't that hungry. So there, that's the explanation. I thought that you guys would still be hungry and should enjoy a nice dinner together. I hope that neither of you die from food poisoning, from Jasper. Please don't kill each other because it would be messy to clean up in the morning, from Emmet. Jasper is an idiot, from Rose. **_

_**Have fun!**_

_**Alice**_

I didn't know whether to laugh or get mad at them. Alice was so dead.

EPOV

"I suppose we should eat," I finally said after seeing Bella finish the note. I was sure her expression was similar to mine. Amusement and annoyance filled our features. She looked at me and nodded. For some reason, she seemed embarrassed. We both sat down and served ourselves in silence. I stared at her pale features as we both dug into the pasta. "Let's hope Jasper was wrong," she said grinning. I laughed.

"That color blue looks lovely with your skin," I complimented her. Just being honest. She blushed, enhancing the effect.

"Bet you never thought I'd get us this far," I told her. She looked up, surprised by my claim. Then she smiled and replied, "But Jacob did. For some reason he believed you. He trusts you."

That sent a weird feeling down my stomach. Guilt? Hearing the woman you love telling you her fiancé, whom is your best friend, trusts you isn't very pleasant. I felt like I was betraying my friend in the worst way possible.

"Well, what could he have been thinking?" I murmured. She laughed. Then, her face turned worried. "We've only got six days left." It hurt me that she was worried about him, but I didn't want Jacob to die either.

"We'll make it in time," I assured her.

I hadn't noticed we were finished eating. It seemed neither of us had the necessity to get up. "You must love him a lot," I told her envious, "to travel on a pirate ship to save his life." She smiled and I cringed internally. Her next words took me completely by surprise though.  
"I love him like a brother." It didn't seem to her that there was anything wrong with her answer.

"That's a strange thing to say about the man you're going to marry," I pointed out. She looked at me for a moment. It seemed she was amused. "Do you really think that my feelings account for anything in politics?" I felt like she was calling me naïve even though she hadn't said it aloud. I could barely breathe. She had just admitted she wasn't in love with Jacob. I knew that I shouldn't feel the hope or happiness growing in my chest.

BPOV

"How did you two meet?" I was curious. Jacob hadn't told me that story and I wanted to get away from this conversation. Edward grinned remembering.

"Well there were these thugs," he began, "I was corned and we were right against the palace wall. Jacob was watching everything. These guys were a lot bigger than me and I had a sword at my throat," he pointed with his knife, "at my chest, at my…" he trailed off for some reason, looking embarrassed, "Well, let just say there were a lot of swords." I laughed.

"Jacob climbed down the wall and helped me beat those guys. We were best friends from that day on."

"What happened to you two?" I didn't understand why such a great friendship ended, or why he'd chosen to be a pirate. He looked away. This time, he was the one uncomfortable with the conversation. "We took different paths."

* * *

OK so i know it happened a little different in the movie but i wanted to add some twilighty things. I kinda associated this with the dinner in port angeles. Tell me what you think.

READ & REVIEW


	18. What Now?

Hey people. I've decided i won't say when I'm going to post something because then I end up lying.

:D

* * *

**Eris**

Bella Swan's face reflected of the surface of the bubble. She wasn't alone, Edward accompanied her; they were both talking about inconsequential, mortal things. The image kept changing back and forth as the humans moved, laughed and talked.

The goddess's form, hidden beneath the tons of other bubbles, moved lithely in the water. Only a few ripples here and there disturbed the surface of the pond. Her long, black hair seemed to be in the water as it floated and swirled above the surface.

"Do they ever stop talking?" she murmured in her velvety voice. Her mouth was set in a tight line, her charcoal eyes never wavering from the princess's face. "If you weren't going to be useful to me later on, I'd try to eliminate you harder," her voice had a conversational tone," then again your death wouldn't be a big loss to my plans." An evil smile lit up her face. "We'll just have to see what fate decides in the morning."

Edward laughed again at something Bella mentioned, she pouted and stood up saying goodnight.

Eris's lips puckered and she suddenly blew air at the bubble. It froze, literally, turning solid and it would have fallen into the water had Eris's white hand not caught it. She twirled it like you would twirl a beautiful sphere you had only a mild interest in.

"Enough talking, time for some screaming."

EPOV

"Oh, for crying out loud!" This morning I'd woken up in an unusually good mood. I kept on telling my self it had nothing to do with a certain princess. Unfortunately, it was quickly evaporating. When I'd gone outside to begin doing my job as a captain, my skin was hit with a sharp, icy chill. Against my better judgment, I'd left Newton at the helm the past night. The others, Emmet and jasper, and I needed a good sleep and he was the only option available.

"That idiot must have taken us off course," I muttered as I put on a warm dark colored coat and ran up the stairs. A knowing fear knotted in my stomach. How much farther were we from our destination? If we'd gone too far, we wouldn't make it in time.

I reached the top deck to find the idiot asleep on the floor. I checked our course and to my surprise found we were on the right track. My bleary, sleepy eyes lifted to actually get a look on the ocean. It was frozen solid. I cursed under my breath.

I kicked Mike, who woke up startled. "Go wake up the rest of the men," I said. He looked so scared I wondered what my expression looked like. He stood and slipped on his way down the stairs. People were beginning to appear even without Mike's assistance. They complained about the cold. "Men break it up, we got to keep moving," I ordered.

Jasper scowled, he really hated the cold. Alice, on the other hand, stared at it in fascination; she'd never seen snow before as far as I knew. It seemed that Jasper wasn't the only one who had an aversion to the cold. Isabella came out in a black coat with white fluff on the hood and sleeves. She also had gloves on and boots.

I tried to contain my laughter as she wobbled over, but she noticed me doing so and glared. "If you laugh, I swear I'll never talk to you again." She had so much clothing she could barely walk.

"You will," I replied with a grin. She rolled her eyes and I couldn't help it as a small chuckle escaped. "You look like an Eskimo!"

"Ha ha" she muttered un amused. "It's your sister's fault!"

"You didn't let me finish. I meant to say a very cute Eskimo." Bella blushed and smiled, and then she turned and left to go over to Alice. I noticed they were spending a lot of time together. Go figure they'd become friends. I also turned and was met by a clothe less chest.

Emmet only had a pair of pants on some boots and a small scarf. I looked up at him and said, "Put a shirt on before you poke someone's eye out!" He scowled. "It's not that cold," he grumbled annoyed. Then he turned to look at me curiously. "Was it just me or did you just tell the princess she was cute?" I felt my ears grow hot and his grin confirmed I was blushing.

"Get back to work," was all I said before stalking off.

BPOV

All the men were breaking up the ice. It seemed as if everywhere we turned there was another obstacle waiting for us. I didn't even want to think about what would happen if this delay cost us more time than we could afford. I was talking to Alice about what my life was like back at the palace. She seemed very curious about that even thought I told her and Rosalie time and time again it wasn't all it's cracked up to be.

Suddenly spike, whom was by me, began to bark incessantly. Everyone heard him. It was like gunshots in the silence surrounding us. We were stuck in some sort of river created by an island covered in snow. Just kind of like a stone bridge we could pass beneath in the middle of the ocean. I turned to look at Edward, confused as to why spike would bark at nothing. He looked concerned as well. My gaze drifted to the others.

The men were stiff and I don't think it was all due to the cold. I shivered, something was very wrong here. Every one's eyes flashed to where a rock fell in the distance. Then something huge came out of the cliffs. It seemed like a bird. A very big bird.

"Back on the ship everyone!" Edward yelled. The men who'd been cracking the ice so we could be on our way ran as fast as they could without slipping. I saw Jasper slip and fall down. With the chaos and all the men's screams, no one else noticed. Alice couldn't see him, but I knew by the way her eyes were moving frantically across the ice that she was looking for him.

He stood and began to run again, but the bird was too close. There was an opening in the ice so he took it and dived in. I ran towards the nearest part of the ship to Jasper, and grabbed a rope. I tied it, being extremely careful not to fall considering I was at the very end of the bow, and threw it at him. He was holding on to the ice and shivering violently, but he managed to catch it.

I had the warning of a second as his eyes grew wide. Confused I was about to turn when I heard Edward yell, "Bella watch out!"

Then I felt three sharp things stab my left side and was violently yanked off the ship and into the sky. I screamed in surprise and glance down. Everyone became smaller and smaller as the bird flew higher. They looked like frantic ants running all over the place. I would have laughed had I not been so terrified. When I began having difficulty breathing, I began to struggle hard against the vibrant blue claws. I felt the bird open them and fell onto the snow. When I hit the snow covered ground, I realized he hadn't let go as a reaction to my pitiful strength. We'd arrived to where he was taking me.

I was finally able to get a good look at the beast as it flew away. The huge bird resembled a white falcon. It left a trail of whiteness everywhere it flew and the only things that stood out where sapphire blue beak and legs. Before I could be naïve enough to think it was leaving me alone, it lunged towards me again as it came back around with a screech. My shaky legs helped me stand and run towards a small cave made of frozen ice.

Getting an idea, I threw off my coat and jumped into the opening. I hid, catching my breath and peeking out of the hole to where the bird was. I was breathing so loud I expected the bird to pounce on me just as it was doing so with my sweater.

My brown hair had come undone due to all the commotion and it bounced in front of my eyes as I crawled into another small cave farther away from the bird. There were some of these all over the place and I felt like I was playing a hide and seek game where one wrong move would cost me my life.

* * *

Read AND Review!!!! And if you have any questions be more precise and I'll do my best to answer them! Also I'm thinking about changing the name of the story. What do you think?


	19. Saving Me?

**Well here goes… by the way nobody said anything about me changing the name. I could use some suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

EPOV

"I'm going after her." It was the only thing on my mind. To go after her. I started setting things up so I could reach the top of the mountain faster. "For all you know the bird could have eaten her already," came Rosalie's voice. I stopped to glare at her. She rolled her eyes," I'm just being realistic."

"She's still alive, Bella's stronger than that." This came from Alice who was just coming out of her room. "How's Jasper Alice?" I asked concerned. Jasper was like a brother to me. Thanks to the line Bella threw at him, he hadn't drowned and we were able to get him out of the icy water. He hadn't looked so good and was shaking so hard that Emmet was the only one that was able to hold him down. I was afraid he'd get hypothermia.

"He's stopped shaking and fell asleep with the broth I gave him." Her small face was tense and she looked a lot paler than usual. I could tell it was the reaction to the fear she'd felt a couple of moments ago. If Alice had any doubts about Bella before, they were non-existent now. She'd be eternally grateful to her for saving Jasper's life. I just hoped she was alright.

"I'll get her back," I promised as I tied a small knife to the bottom of each of my shoes. She laughed, "Of course you will, now stop wasting time." With that said, she handed me a big, yet light weight, brown shield, turned and left to go back to Jasper. I turned to Emmet. He was looking worried whether it was for Jasper, Bella, or both I wasn't sure. "Give me a hug," I told him stretching out my arms like a toddler in an _I might never see you again _sort of voice. He looked shocked and weirded out. "Excuse me?"

Before he could say or do anything, I pretended to hug him; taking both knifes he had strapped at his back. I pulled back fast tied the knives to me and moved quickly towards the ship's catapult. Emmet shook his head at me like saying _what am I going to do with you,_ and that only made me grin harder. I could feel the adrenaline running through my body, trying to let out the anxiety in some way. I used the ships catapult and launched my self up wards towards the mountain.

As I flew through the air, I was being weighted down by the shield. I had no idea why I'd brought it. I shouldn't listen to Alice so much. I pulled out the knives just in time to smash into the ice. "Ouch" I groaned. Even though the rock was completely covered in snow, it felt like my whole body had been smashed really hard against a solid steel wall.

I knew I hadn't reached the top, not even close. It was more like I was halfway up the mountain. I pulled the knife I had in my left hand out and struck a higher part of the ice, and then I did the same thing for the one tied on my left foot. Up down up down, I kept going like that as fast as I could. "She couldn't see the bird?" I grumbled. Up. "Everyone else saw it." Down. "It's as big as the freaking ship! But Bella? Bella is looking the other way."

BPOV

I crawled and finally found a spot that covered me well enough. I stayed here; ready to move at a moments notice. Without my coat, I was freezing. I really couldn't feel my toes anymore. I heard a strange little noise and peeked out to the right side of my snow fort. The bird was walking on its two feet cautiously and it would stop every so often to pick at a fort that looked like mine. Whatever I'd heard wasn't the bird. A hand covered my mouth, but I instantly knew who it was. After all, hadn't he played this trick on me before? I turned and found Edward there just like I expected. I wondered for a moment why it didn't cross my mind that he'd leave me here. I'd paid him right? So wouldn't it have been easier for him to let me die from either the cold or get eaten and go to Fiji?

He looked flushed and a little tired, but relieved. He had a hand to my mouth and a finger to his signaling me to be quiet. The bird smashed the place next to where we were hiding. Edward made the universal sign with his hand that signaled _move_. I followed him as he crawled farther away. We were finally far enough that we were able to whisper.

"You're rescuing me?" I feigned surprise. "Well - yes, if that's what you want to call it," he said flustered as though he didn't expect me to ask that. "But this is going to cost you another diamond," he raised his index finger. "Rescues are not part of the usual tourist package."

I hid my grin. He couldn't admit that he'd miss me. I didn't say anything though, it was more important to get to the point of the matter. "So, how do we get down?" He looked at me blank faced.

EPOV

"Um, I don't know," That was just great. She'd asked me two questions in a row that left me completely stumped. I guess I was looking really stupid considering the way she was staring at me. Her deep brown eyes conveyed every emotion in her face. It was an incredulous _boy are you stupid_ kind of look. "I don't know yet," I continued. "I'm working' on it." "You scaled a thousand-foot tower of ice and you don't know how to get down?" she said still whispering, but her voice was starting to rise to a panicky level. "Shush," I told her. That only made her more angry and she looked like she was about to argue so I cut her off. "Hey, if you'd rather take your chances by yourself, that can be arranged!" My voice was the one that was starting to rise now but this time in anger. Like she'd said, I scaled a thousand foot tower for her! At least I was trying. "Shush," she said putting a finger to my lips. Her demeanor changed, like she'd read my mind. "So. What do we have to work with?" She looked hopeful as she said, "Um... Ropes?" I hated letting her down, but I didn't have anything on me, "Uh... No." She frowned, "Grappling hooks?" She tried again, smiling. I could tell that she was making an effort to have patience with me. It was a forced kind of smile.

"Yeah-no." And… the patience was gone "Your swords? "She exclaimed throwing her arms out and completely exasperated. She pretty much knew the answer since they weren't visible at my sides.

I frowned thinking about how we were going to get out of this. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, how could I forget my swords? I should've brought something useful, but I'd been too busy trying to get to Bella as fast as possible. Suddenly, I remembered. My knife! "Hey, I've got this!" I pulled it out to show her and watched the little spark of excitement in her eyes grow into sarcasm. "Oh, great," she pulled her arms in and hugged herself, "He can pick his teeth when he's done with us!" Her finger moved to her teeth. I could see her frail shoulders shivering from the cold. It was starting to get dark and the temperature was dropping fast. We could see our breaths come out in white puffs.

"Hey! I'll have you know that in the hands of an expert a small knife has a thousand and one uses." As I said this, I flipped the knife between my fingers, trying to make a show of dexterity.

The knife flew up and I lost control of it. It crashed against our little ice refuge and all the snow fell on us. Luckily, it was a really thin sheet of snow; it only lightly covered our heads and didn't trap us in a mountain of snow. Unfortunately, it was a really thin sheet of snow and the bird could see us. "Oops," I muttered glancing at Bella who was glaring at me reproachfully.

* * *

**I might write another one tomorrow! :D I didn't get any hmwk this week end except read and study!**


	20. Back on Track

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

BPOV

"Run!" Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me up. After that, we we're almost flying through the snow. I have no idea how we even moved so fast.

I guess it was the adrenaline rush. I could see Edward's bronze hair. It was one of the only things that was clear enough through the blur. The Roq was flying fast, right on our tails. We weren't going to be fast enough to escape. Let's face it, even if we were faster than it, where could we run to? Running with Edward on this deserted wasteland made me realize I was going to die.

I glanced at his face and was surprised to find that there was no fear anywhere on his features. The only expression there was one of pure concentration. It scared me more than my imminent death, to say the least. Anything he had up his sleeve was probably crazy enough to work; crazy being a key word.

We were nearing the edge of the mountain and it didn't look like Edward had any plans to stop. Did I trust him? Strangely, the answer to that was yes because I knew that nothing would happen to me with him here. We both jumped off the cliff with out stopping to even think about it.

Screaming as we fell, the air fell past us, icy cold. I was so numb I couldn't feel anything anymore. I felt completely disconnected from everything else, even from my own body. I felt Edward pull me in closer and I hugged him tightly. He pulled the shield he had at his back and put it underneath us. We landed in the ice just in time. It was lucky we didn't fall the whole thousand feet because the board would have probably broken in half. There was a steep, kind of hill we could go down.

Edward had gone, "ughh" and I looked up at him. He looked like all the air had flown out of him. We were now sliding down the snow, kind of like on a snow board. I guess the landing had been hard on his back, especially with me landing on top of him. "I think we lost him," I said happily completely breathless. Edward managed a grin, but then his eyes grew wide and he pulled the shield from beneath him. I was wrong because the Roq hadn't given up. It was still following us persistently. Edward put the shield between my back and the bird's beak. "Ah," he said as the snow passed in and out of his coat. I felt a hard clank against my spine. That was sure to leave a bruise in the morning but I barely paid any attention to it. I just hoped Edward was ok. I was beginning to get really worried about his back. The bird went away, so Edward switched the shield so he had something beneath him again. I looked to my right, trying to see where we were heading. Just then everything went dark.

EPOV

My back felt like it was on fire. I had honestly never had such a big injury before from a fight. I don't want to sound cocky, but always won the fights. This time, it wasn't looking so good now and I wasn't even fighting a human! To give myself credit I was fighting a bird that was as big as a large a ship in a frozen wasteland without any weapon other than a shield. Which reminded me, when I switched the shield on top of us, it felt like my whole skin had peeled away with the snow. I don't remember making any sounds but I saw Bella look at me worriedly. After that, everything went black. Did I pass out? It felt like I was still awake since I was standing on the shield. How did that even happen? I could feel Bella's breathing trying to slow down against my chest. It was blissfully quiet for about ten glorious seconds. Then the bird crashed through the ice.

Light streamed in helping me make out some things. We were in a cave. There was ice everywhere and we were also standing on the edge of another hill like surface. We didn't have enough time to look around much since the shield tipped forward. Bella tightened her hold on me and down we went again. Standing up helped make the voyage easier because the shield was more manageable. The bird was still after us but it was a lot harder for him now that we were in an enclosed space. He couldn't spread his wings enough for it to be comfortable and fast. We were about to crash into the wall so I leaned to the side and pulled out my knife. It struck the ice and helped us make the necessary 180 degree turn. Me and Bella looked back simultaneously and saw the bird hit the support force to the cave. Everything began to collapse, but we needed to get through that exit. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. I saw Bella's wide expressive eyes open with fright and she was moving her mouth but words wouldn't come out. It was all so noisy, I couldn't hear a thing. We shot out through a small opening and then we were falling. It seemed like this had happened a lot today. My eyes were watering and in slits as we fell. I saw the water and I saw the ship. Had we tried so hard to escape to just die?

BPOV

As we fell I saw the ship begin to grow larger and larger. It was like I was focusing on something and then that one little point began to expand. We hit the sails and I was surprised that I could still hear anything at all after the deafening noises back there. I heard the sails tear. Compared to the cliff dive we'd just taken, this felt like floating to the earth very slowly. Edward grabbed on to the white cloth out of reflex and it fell on top of us. He fell on top of me, but not with his full weight. Just enough so that we were smashed together. I could feel his heart beginning to slow down and hear our mingled breaths. I looked up and met his eyes. "There," he said, "just as I pla…." I wondered why he'd stop mid-sentence.

His eyes seemed to grow a little out of focus. I was afraid he'd pass out because of his injuries, but as his hand reached to touch my face, I realized it was for a different reason. What was worse was that I wasn't complaining. I was close enough to kiss him and I desperately wanted to. I saw his green eyes turn darker then before. He was staring at my mouth and leaning in closer. Just then, the sail came off of us. I would be forever thankful to Emmet from now on.

Epov

I have no idea what got into me. Stupid. That's what I was. It was the only explanation as to why I was just about to kiss Bella! Thankfully, Emmet had to go on and ruin the moment. I didn't know whether to be grateful or not, but part of me felt like strangling him.

"Bella's alright!" he said as I quickly rolled off her and onto my back. I winced, forgetting about my back. I could see a small crowd gathering around her. Alice and Rose we fretting over Bella and Jasper looked relieved. The rest of the crew was just there asking her if she needed anything or how they could help.

I stood up with difficulty, trying to hold my back and causing something to crack."Oh, I'm fine," I called out just in case anyone was wondering. I think the crack were a couple of vertebrate trying to get back to where they belonged. My annoyance was distracted by huge rocks hitting the ice right in front of us. The cave had collapsed so i was sure we didn't have to worry about our flying friend coming after us.

Everyone looked up when we heard them beginning to fall. Cheers went all around as the men realized they wouldn't need to crack any more ice, and the women realized we'd be able to leave this place. I turned to meet Bella's eyes, and she smiled at me. It was a really soft smile, but it was there. I smiled back as she mouthed "thanks" and winked at her. She looked away, blushing. I looked away also, and this time met Alice's blue, knowing eyes. I hated when she was a know it all. There was a curious look in them. Her slight eyebrow was raised. I scowled at her, and she grinned. I didn't even want to know what she was thinking.


	21. Memories and Midnight Sailing

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Bpov

I couldn't sleep. It was a long time after everyone had settled down from the excitement. We were on our way again and after the exhausting journey, you'd think I would have slept like the dead throughout the whole night. In reality I'd just woken up for the fifth time. This one had been worse than the previous times.

It was probably two in the morning and I was lying on my back staring at the wooden ceiling. A little bit of moonlight streamed in from the small circular window and I could see the bits of dust flying about and the shadows of the waves as they flapped against the side of the ship.

These past nights, I'd been having the best sleep of my life. There were dreams of the ocean, sailing adventure. Happy dreams.

Tonight, I'd dreamt of the day I met Jacob. What surprised me was that I had also met someone else that day, and I had pushed that thought from my head.

_Flashback_

_I'd been getting off the grand ship my father had sent me on, trying to breathe through my corset. I felt like someone was staring at me. This was stupid since there were around a hundred people gathered around the port doing just that, but I felt being watched by a specific person nonetheless. _

_Suddenly, I looked up. My eyes met a young boy's in the crowd. He seemed to be my age, and was staring at me openly just like every body else. His hair was messy and a beautiful copper color. He looked surprised and there was something in his expression I couldn't make out. I couldn't look away from him, but then I was called to attention to meet my fiancé. _

_Jacob black seemed bored and not to really be paying attention. He looked sad and like he was looking for someone in the crowd. _

"_Jacob meet Bella, your fiancé. Bella meet Jacob," Billy introduced us. I watched as Jacob's eyes focused on me and his eyes widened. I didn't honestly care what he thought of me. I was in terrible mood and had almost no air left to even make polite conversation with Billy or Jacob. I have to admit Jacob was very good looking, but the bronze haired boy still occupied my thoughts._

_I glanced back, but the boy was no where to be found. We rode to the palace, listening as our fathers talked pleasantly. Jacob would glance at me every once in a while but other than that, the carriage ride was silent. _

_End of flashback._

I woke up feeling as if something precious had been taken away from me. I didn't know if it was a dream or a nightmare and it felt incredibly real. It was like reliving that day. A memory I'd seemed to have forgotten.

I remember putting it out of my mind. I kept on thinking about the beautiful boy and how much he reminded me of Edward. I shook my head and tried to think about other things.

Usually, in the palace I suffered terrible nightmares. Here, with the slow, calming, rocking motion of the ship, I slept better than ever. When you think about it, it really doesn't make much sense. Hadn't I spent the scariest moments of my life on this journey? I'd almost gotten killed by sirens, a giant fish, and a giant bird. Something was seriously wrong with my brain for being calm here, on a pirate ship, as opposed to in a magnificent palace.

I groaned as I stood into a sitting position. I doubted I was going to go back to sleep anytime soon. My muscles were stiff and in pain from the day's exertion. Alice had given me a silky, beige robe. I grabbed it and tied it around my waist. I had no idea what I was going to do, but I felt restless. I couldn't stay put a moment longer.

"Just a walk around the deck and I'll be right back, "I murmured to myself.

I heard the click as the door closed behind me and started up the stairs.

Epov

"Edward, you're supposed to be asleep," Emmet said annoyed. "I can't stay in bed another moment," I replied, "go and get some sleep yourself." He looked exhausted. Black circles formed beneath his eyes, but then again, this was life at sea. Black circles formed beneath everyone's eyes. It seemed he was actually going to listen to me this time as he sighed and began to make his way across the deck.

After we'd gotten back, Alice had helped me dress my wounds. I didn't think it was necessary, but she insisted. I fell asleep 'till night and had gone up to relieve Emmet from steering. I watched my friend go back inside and settled down on top of a box. I sighed, loving the peace and tranquility.

"Nice night isn't it?" I practically jumped six feet in the air. Turning, I made out the gorgeous brunette leaning on the stern. She laughed quietly. It seemed an amused, _I got you, _laugh. I smiled at her. So much for peace and tranquility.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep my lady?" I faked mock seriousness.

"I couldn't sleep," she said playfully. "Besides it seemed like a beautiful night to waste by staying in bed."

"The princess needs to be rested to deal with the morning's affairs, no?"

"Are you challenging the princess's wishes?" Her eyebrow raised and she was beginning to use a, don't_ mess with me_, tone. It was still playful, but underneath it all I could feel the authority in her strong tone. I grinned. I felt bad for the poor servant that had to deal with her in the mornings.

"What if I am?" I decided to challenge her.

"I'll lock you in the dungeon," she teased. I laughed and patted the seat next to me. "I wouldn't put it past you, but honey I've seen your dungeon and let me tell you, it lacks style."

She rolled her eyes and sat next to me. "We'd need to have a state of the art dungeon to match up to your expectations considering you'd be able to compare it to all the other dungeons in the twelve cities."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. I stood and grabbed the helm. "I have not been caught that many times," I told her with pride. I was sure she was trying not to laugh at me again. I liked playing with her. It felt nice, and even thought I'd wanted to be alone, her presence didn't bother me. Something must be wrong with my brain. I can't stand her, yet I like having her around.

"Thank you," she murmured. I turned. She was no longer playing; I could see that from her serious expression.

"Well, you're welcome," I said awkwardly. It was strange to have a civil conversation with her. Usually, at this point we'd have strangled each other by now.

Bpov

I could tell that my civility was strange to him. I decided to change the subject so neither one of us would be uncomfortable.

"This life suits you," I commented. He gave me his crooked smile. It always came up when he was really happy. I loved seeing it.

"Yeah," he shrugged, "I wasn't made for dry land." He was looking at me over his shoulder. I decided to save him the neck strain and move to his side. I'd be in sideways line of vision instead of facing his back. His eyes turned curious.

"And you?" he asked me.

I was confused as to what he was getting at. That and I was watching the waves reflect the moon and the sky sprinkled in stars. They were both beautiful views and I didn't know which one to pick.

"Me what?" I murmured distractedly.

"Is it the shore? Or the sea?" My eyes finally decided they liked the waves better than the sky and Edward better than the waves. I turned to him and replied "I've always loved and dreamed of life at sea," I smiled sadly, "but life doesn't work that way."

"Why not?" His brow had gone from smooth to crinkle in a second. He sounded like he was trying really hard to understand. Like he truly wanted to listen to me, to understand my life, my reasons, and just to understand me. Like my answer mattered.

No one had ever done that for me. It was always "you have to do this no matter what you desire." Even Jacob never just listened to me. He might be my best friend, but there were a lot of things I didn't say to him to spare his feelings.

"I have responsibilities, "I replied. His smile slipped and I turned away. "You really have to give it up?" It was a question, but it sounded more like a statement. I didn't say anything and turn my face so I wouldn't start to cry. I knew I would if I saw him or answered his question.

I felt his hand on my chin and he turned my face toward his. I looked up at him surprised. He smiled, but instead of moving in closer to kiss me like I thought he would, his hand slipped down my arm until it reached my hand. He touched me so softly, as though I'd break. It was like he left a trail of fire down my arm. He pulled me to him, but stepped back. The space between us didn't change much so his intent wasn't to close the distance. Instead, he placed my hand on top of the helm. I grabbed it to stop it from spinning, never taking my eyes of Edward's. He let go of my hand and smiled. I was in complete shock. He was going to let me sail?

Epov

I watched as Bella's eyes grew as wide as plates. As she was telling me about her dreams, I was really happy to realize they weren't very different to mine. Then I watched her face turn sad, and dejected as she told me she wouldn't be able to live them out. My heart tore in half at the view. She should never have any reason to look so forlorn. I tried to distract her which resulted in me letting her steer. Her surprise quickly turned to joy. I received the most brilliant smile I'd ever seen. I just wanted to make that smile come up again and again on her face.

"You know, "I began as I watched her experience with moving the helm, "I've traveled and seen things no other man has seen," she stared back at me with a slight look of envy and longing, "but nothing compares to the open sea."

I found it very amusing that a princess would be jealous of a pirate. I didn't want to be royalty, but a lot of people in my position would trade everything for her position. That's what made this all so ironic.

"Is this what you wanted?" she asked me her brow furrowing. I let out a laugh, and then sighed.

"Not really," I replied. "I remember Jacob and I would always talk about joining the navy." I saw her look of surprise. and chuckled.

"Women don't see the appeal of it," I told her. "If you're going to start…" Bella began annoyed.

"Don't interrupt me!" I told her putting up my hands in mock surrender. "Its true, they don't see the appeal there is to war like we do." I gave her a, _you know its true, _look.

"Fine," she agreed reluctantly, "we don't. Just what is the appeal?" I smiled "I'm not positive myself. The adventure, the risks, the honor, I guess it all adds up to be a very good deal."

"Yeah not to mention the deaths and gore," she muttered sarcastically. She turned back to look at the ocean, "Didn't you ever want something more out of life than fighting in war? Like a family?"

I looked at her hard and replied, "I never found the right person. You could say there was no one worth staying safe for." If things were different though, I thought, I'd have stayed for you.

Bella glanced back at me. "Why didn't you join?" I shrugged, "life changes."

Bpov

I tried to imagine him. He would be wearing a navy uniform and would serve under a higher officer's command. Maybe one day, he might even be in command. I really wouldn't put that past him.

He would be very handsome in the fancy clothes and every available young woman would pin after him. Maybe he'd even help defend me as I traveled across the ocean for political businesses. I suppressed a shudder. I didn't know if having him so close would be torture or relief. When this was all over, I realized I was going to miss him terribly.

As I listened to Edward, his face seemed thoughtful. What he said next surprised me very much and shook me out of my imaginings.

"I was never jealous of him." He seemed to be measuring his words to the extreme. I looked closely and read the hesitation in his eyes. He looked back at me and what ever he saw there must have convinced him to tell me what he was thinking.

"I was never jealous until one morning. A ship came and she more beautiful than anything I had ever seen before."

Is this what he'd been afraid to tell me? That he'd been jealous of Jacob over a ship? "What kind of ship was it? It must have been really beautiful, as you say, for you to been jealous," I asked.

"When did I say I was talking about the ship?" Edward seemed amused.

"Then what were you talking about?" I was still confused. Edward took my hand and murmured, "You."

* * *

Read and Review!!!


	22. Kiss Me & Lets Not Go Over the Edge

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Bpov

To say I was surprised would have been a major understatement. He seemed amused at the faces I was probably making, but there was concern in his eyes as well. Like he was afraid he'd said too much, and might be regretting it.

I was completely confused so the only thing I could do was stare back at him. What he was saying simply didn't make sense. Why would Edward have any interest in me? I doubted he'd be after money, knowing full well the council would probably cut me off the inheritance if I were to run off with him. Besides he was just to dam proud to receive anything this way. It would be too simple for him, not to mention cowardly. I doubted it was because of my appearance. I was ordinary and I'm sure he's met hundredths of women during his travels that were far more interesting and beautiful than I was. I frowned. For some reason this thought seemed to displease me. My thoughts were running in all directions. I couldn't think straight and felt like I needed time to sort this out.

"What did you do next?" I asked sounding like the air had been blown out of me.

He sighed and I could practically feel his relief that I'd finally managed to say something. "I jumped on a ship and never looked back," he replied.

I was confused and partly angry. I think that I didn't want to feel responsible for him leaving everything and everybody behind.

"You just left?" My brow was probably furrowing, "Just like that? What about your family?"

He smiled at my accusatory tone. "You weren't the only reason I left Bella," he murmured. "The only thing you did was convince me to leave, and really, I wasn't leaving much behind."

I felt slightly better but the guilt seemed to want to spread throughout my body. I didn't know if it was guilt because of what had happened years ago or because of what was going to happen now.

"My mother had died," he seemed so broken that without thinking about it I squeezed his hand. He smiled and I was happy to have made his pain better. "My father tried to drown himself in work and sometimes that didn't work so he tried alcohol. Jacob was eventually going to get married and seeing you made me realize how different our lives really were."

"I don't understand Edward," I admitted. I felt glad my voice no longer had a squeak, it was stronger. "You already knew you had different lives. What difference did it make?"

"I didn't have anything planned out for me and he has his whole future in an agenda. I was poor, he was rich and not to mention I don't think we could have stayed friends when he was going to get the woman I coveted."

"I remember seeing you," I admitted recalling my dream, realizing it had been a memory after all. "You know I was really upset that day. I felt like you were watching me and when I tried to find you among all those people gathered at the docks, I couldn't find the boy with green eyes and copper hair. I thought I'd imagined you." My hands moved up his arms to rest on his shoulders out of their own accord.

He was listening intently and there seemed to be a smile trying to break through. He seemed elated I'd remembered him after all these years. I felt him pull me against him, and his hand move to the middle of my back.

Ever since I first saw him, I'd been draw to him and now was no exception. I thought of all the rules I'd break if I let myself get caught up in this fantasy. But did it even matter anymore? I leaned closer to him.

I knew we were going to kiss. Part of me told me I shouldn't. It wasn't right, I was engaged, he was a pirate, and I was a princess. The list could go on and on, but this felt right. It had never felt right with Jake. I had always listened to the rational part of my brain that didn't care about what I wanted and always did everything everyone else wanted. This time I just threw it all out the window.

Our lips touched briefly. It was a butterfly kiss, light and soft. Our lips were barely touching but I felt like there was an electric current running through his mouth and onto mine. My rational side eventually won out though, as I knew it would. I pulled back and sighed. "We can't," I told him. I was surprised my voice broke. I hadn't realized how much I wanted to be with him. He looked downcast and pursed his lips, but nodded.

He hadn't said it he loved me, but for him to admit that he wanted me and for him to kiss me made me jubilant and that couldn't, shouldn't, happen.

EPOV

I couldn't feel guilty for kissing her even if it was wrong. In fact, I was glad I kissed her before this trip was over. Sure, she'd pulled away, but it seemed like she wanted me as well. We were still standing on the deck, and it was almost sunrise. The sky looked strange though, too red even for sunrise. I looked out across the horizon and felt a chill go through my body. Two huge, straight boulders were erect. In the middle, there seemed to be a reddish glow emanating from them. It was like they were connected by the red light.

"The gates of Tartarus," I muttered. Bella lifted her head from my shoulder and untangled herself from me. I'd hugged her to show I understood and also because she had looked so unhappy. Mostly I was looking for an excuse to hold her, so I was displeased when she pulled away.

"We're finally here," she said moving over to the side of the ship to get a better view.

"Um, Edward?" She said her voice panicked. I was confused. Why would she sound so distressed?

"Yeah?" "You should call the others. Now." I went over and looked out the side of the ship. It was the end of the world and we were close to falling over the edge.

I moved over and sounded the bell as fast as I could.

* * *

I'm sorry for the short chapter. Read and Review!!!


	23. Women and Books Trouble

Hey! I haven't updated in a long time so sorry. Part of the reason is testing. The other part is that I wasn't sure how to write this chapter since they do some weird sailing maneuver thing. I tried u guys! : X

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

EPOV

Everyone was on deck in the matter of seconds. "Jasper," I yelled, "I need a lookout!" He moved quickly up the mast and into the crow's nest.

"What is it?" I asked him hoping he'd tell me something useful I didn't already know. Bella looked like she was trying not to roll her eyes at me. "You already know what it is," she said in a logical tone of voice.  
"It just ends, captain. It's the edge of the world." I tried not to roll my eyes. She was right.

I heard Emmet say "Pay up. It's flat." and Alice handed him a small bag of coins. I fought the urge to yell at them over their stupidity. How could they be betting at a time like this? It was only later that I realized Emmet had actually beaten Alice at a bet. If we weren't in mortal danger, I might have gone into shock. Alice looked up at me and glared, "Don't say anything." I hid my grin. I'd get a chance to bug her about that later.

"Well, time to go home," Newton was eager to get out of here and made a move as if to go, but Emmet scowled at him furiously. That stopped him in his tracks. It was comical; really, he looked like a frozen mime.

"No. The captain hasn't giving his order yet," they turned to look at me. I thought quickly about what we could do. I had to give an order and fast, but it had to be something that wouldn't get us all killed.

"Men, all hands to posts. Wait for my command!" I yelled and was pleased to see them mobilize quickly.

"How are we pulling this off?" Rosalie asked sarcastically coming up from my left. "You're going to get us all killed!" she looked only mildly annoyed at this, so I ignored her.

"Jasper, bring the main yard to a halt" (A/N I have no idea what that really does to a ship but they said something like that in the movie :D)

"But that would stop us dead! " He complained. I looked around and my eyes got caught by the white, flowing sails. I grinned. We could really pull this off and now I actually had a plan. "Just trust me!" I yelled back. Jasper made a face but did as I told him.

Everyone else was trying to do something useful, but really they were just moving around all over the place. "Free all the sails!"

"Edward?"Emmet asked, unsure if he'd heard me right. I walked forward to one of the sails and pulled them open. The rest of them followed my lead even though I knew they thought I'd gone completely insane. Either way, we managed to get all the sails loose from certain hinges. We reached the edge; suddenly I felt a horrible emptiness in my stomach. "Get ready! We're going to die!" I heard Newton yell in a terrified voice. Bella was next to me and growing paler by the second. I reached out and pulled her to me. She closed her eyes and hid her face in my chest while grabbing on to part of the ship with her right and clamping her left hand around my waist. I tried not to find the fact I held her in a similar position humorous.

The ship was basically a seesaw on the edge of the world. We oscillated back and forth for a moment and then gravity just had to win out. My ship lurched forward angrily. My stomach no longer felt empty. Instead I had a feeling as though I'd left it back up there. Spike was barking his head off, but I could barely hear him over the thundering fall.

"Come on," I mumbled, "come on, come on."

Thankfully my plan worked. The sails snapped open and the wind caused us to jerk back up. Everyone stumbled and some people landed on the floor. I looked up at my handy idea and realized it looked like we were flying a kite in the middle of a lightning emitting, red sky. We were flying toward the huge rocks that emitted a blinding light.

"It worked?" I mumbled, incredibly surprised. I saw Bella look up at me with a half amused half annoyed stare.

"You didn't know whether or not it was going to work?" She was still pale, so I decided she shouldn't worry about it further. "Of course I did," I replied cockily rolling my eyes. She glared and when she realized she still had a dead grasp on my waist some of the color returned to her cheeks to turn them into her beautiful blush. I felt her unhook herself.

" You did it!" Emmet clapped me on the back so hard I almost fell forward. His booming voice seemed to give the rest of the crew permission to celebrate and we were surrounded by cheers. Just then, our celebrating was cut short by a crack from above our heads.

BPOV

Everyone stopped cheering as we realized one of our ropes had snapped. We were so close to the light and this had to happen. I knew that if we were expecting to live we had to get the ship back onto the water. I saw Edward and I knew that the same things were going through his head. Suddenly he walked off and grabbed a spare rope. H e began to make some complicated knots on it as he spoke.

"If I don't make it, the ship is yours Emmet," everyone had gone completely quiet. Emmet looked like he'd been clubbed on the head. "Gentlemen," he grinned, making one last attempt at annoying Alice and Rosalie. They stood quiet and I knew that they knew what he was about to attempt. When Edward realized they weren't going to say anything, he continued. "It's been a pleasure robbing with you."

With that said, he tied the rope around himself. He turned and before I'd given myself permission to think about it I was standing there. Right in front of him. He seemed surprised to find me there. I wasn't. Had I ever really had a choice? It seemed like since the beginning of this crazy adventure I was meant to fall for him. Pathetic.

"I'm coming with you," I told him firmly, giving no room to argue. His eyes widened a little, as thought he hadn't foreseen the possibility of anyone trying to crowd his martyr parade. He opened his mouth and before he could say anything I said "and don't tell me the realm of chaos is no place for a woman." That seemed to snap him out of it. He chuckled and then the jerk lassoed me. He pulled me and I went to smash against his chest. With his hand firmly placed on my lower back he held me tight and muttered, "I would never say that, especially since meeting you." I looked up and grinned. Suddenly I felt something tugging at my pants and looked down to find spike trying to wedge in so he'd be in the rope also. Edward bent and patted him, "Sorry boy, not this time." The ship was parallel parked to the opening and we were close but not close enough. We needed to run in the opposite direction of the place we were meaning to go so we'd swing like a pendulum.

He stood and we ran off the ship as fast as we could.

As soon as my feet left solid ground, we were flinging through the air. I was clamping my mouth shut so I wouldn't start screaming. Suddenly we reached the light and then the rope was gone.

* * *

Read and Review!!!


	24. It's a looseloose situation

Sorry if it's short! We are nearing the end of the story. I'm not sure if its about 2 or 3 more chapters 'till i finish it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Epov

We were falling through the night sky. There were a million stars all around us, but I was too worried about the landing to be able to appreciate the beauty of it. Bella was falling with me and she held on to me as hard as she could. The floor looked like it was a moving beach. An ocean made out of sand. Ironic.

It looked like we were about to hit the ground at full force in the matter of seconds. I braced myself and tried to move Bella so she'd be a little safer. Suddenly we slowed and a big sand wave came up to break our fall.

We stood clumsily without a word but then we were knocked to the floor again by another wave. It seemed that the waves would only get higher and higher as each passed by. When the "tide" went down we were able to see curious things. We even had to dodge quite a couple of them.

Destroyed ships and boats laid scattered in a monumental graveyard. A stone army of soldiers stood at the ready, in attention.

I turned to look at Bella. I expected her to be terrified but she was staring in awe at all of this. I scowled. Women.

It was eerily quiet.

"What now?" so much for quiet. I fought a smile at the corner of my lips.

"We find Eris?" I really wasn't sure about what to do now, but things always just landed into place without me needing a plan so I figured we'd be fine.

Suddenly the constellations in the sky started to fall. Bella gasped as the scorpion looking mass of stars suddenly appeared by her side. It was almost as big as the bird we'd fought, slightly smaller. I crouched into position ready to strike at it, but then three more monsters appeared floating around us.

All the color drained from our faces as we realized there was no way we could fight all four.

"Now, now my pets. Is that anyway to treat a guest?" a disembodied female voice rang out. Suddenly the monsters were disappearing. They were like mist that, with a simple command from the voice, would dissolve into nothing.

"Ok, I'm creeped out," I muttered. Suddenly another tide went down and we were in a stone like room without a roof. There was stone furniture everywhere and even what looked like a marble throne. Eris materialized sitting on the throne with a smile.

"Bravo!" she exclaimed clapping her hands. Her eyes went from me to Bella and then back again. "No mortal has ever made it before… alive that is."

"Make yourself at home," she said with hospitality. "Thank you. Uh... nice place you got here. "I glanced at Bella's attempt at being polite with incredulity. "Like it? I'm planning on doing the whole world this way," her voice was laced with longing. I decided to intervene before Bella said anything else.

"Wow. That's a - good plan! Well, I see you're busy, so listen; we'll just take the Book of Peace and - get out of your way. " I continued getting straight to the point.

I was beginning to loose my patience. We didn't have time for her stupid ramblings. Jacob would be dead in a couple of days! I wasn't sure we'd even make it in time as it was!

She frowned at my tone and I felt Bella tighten her hold on my hand. I could almost hear her telling me "Be careful Edward, don't loose your temper."

One perfect eyebrow lifted delicately with an elegance only a goddess could pull off.

"What makes you think I have it?" She lulled out.

"Well you framed me," it was hard to maintain the anger out of my voice, "so they'd kill me." I noticed Bella was very quiet. She looked calculating, like she was figuring out a very hard puzzle.

"You?" Eris asked amused. I wasn't sure what she was getting at.

"No "Bella said, "Jacob. You thought he'd run."

Eris's gaze went over to Bella. If looks could kill, the woman I love would be dead in less than a second.

Wait. Love?

I shook it off and focused on what Eris and Bella were saying.

"Yes," the goddess confirmed. "Why you're not only pretty and meddlesome, but smart too."

She looked at me, "You really found yourself a gold mine here. If it hadn't been for your little girlfriend, you would have ran. Jacob would be dead and Syracuse would be without the next heir. Everything would fall into glorious chaos," her voice went from anger into dreamy. She gave a long, sad sigh.

"He couldn't help being noble and saving you, and you couldn't help betraying him." She crossed her legs and sat more comfortably on her throne as though she was stating a simple fact.

My temper flared, "But I didn't betray him!"

She laughed and then looked at us. Her gaze fell to our intertwined hands. "Humans are so predictable," she muttered more to herself than us. She then looked at me in the eye. "Oh, but you did. You stole his only love."

She suddenly materialized right in front of us and Bella stiffened as Eris pushed her lightly into me.

"Look at her Edward." She lifted a lock of Bella's hair. I held on to Bella and didn't take my eyes of Eris. "He's not even in his grave and you're already moving in on his girl."

Bella blushed but then she snapped at the goddess, "You don't know anything about him! About either of them!"

Eris seemed happy to have provoked her, but my heart soared at the fact she was defending me, even if Eris was right. "Yes I do. His heart is as black as mine," glee slipped into her voice.

"Your wrong," Bella said quietly.

Ignoring her Eris directed her attention back to me. "He's going to die because he saw something in you that wasn't there."

My defiant gaze seemed to provoke her. "No?" she floated back a little , "you want to bet?" then suddenly there was an end to the stone city. It was on the edge of nothing.

"I'll tell you what lets play a game. She raised her hands as though she were waving a magic wand and a pathway formed across the vast expanse of nothing. The book appeared on a stand at the end of that path. "There it is hero" she growled.

"If u wins our little game, ill give you the book."

I began to walk towards it and onto the pathway, but as soon as my foot stepped on the stone it crumbled away.

"Not so fast," she sounded annoyed, "my game has rules." She moved over behind me and I resisted the urge to turn around. I disliked having her at my back. "Ill asks one question .if you answer truthfully, I'll give you the book."

That was too easy. "Give me your word," I demanded. I could feel Bella against me, stiff as a board.

"You still don't trust me?" the goddess asked sadly. "No? isn't that a shame." Bella glared at her and reluctantly she made an x on her skin where her heart should be. "I promise," she said tiredly.

"Now we all know what happens if you get the Book of Peace. You return it to Syracuse and save Jacob." she paused dramatically." But if you don't get the Book, you have a choice to make. "Her gaze fell over to Bella again.

"Either sail to paradise with the woman of your dreams, or return to Syracuse to die. You're either a thief or a hero. So here's my question: If you don't get the Book, will you go back to die?" She was fading away slowly; the last word was announced by thin air.

Bella looked at me. It seemed we were both unsure what my answer would be. I looked at her tired, dirty, but still beautiful face and imagined our lives out on the ocean where there were no responsibilities.

Then I imagined Jacob, dead. Syracuse in chaos just like Eris wanted. As much as I wanted the first scenario, I wouldn't live with the fact Jacob had died in my place. Even if it meant giving up Bella. Wasn't it her who'd practically dragged me on this crazy trip? Wasn't it her who convinced me I couldn't let my friend die?

"I will go back."

Bella smiled at me, relief flooding her face. I stepped forward sure that this was my answer but then the rock crumbled.

"You're lying!" Eris appeared from behind and now, not only was I falling, but so was Bella. The goddess's cackle followed my ears until we landed into the ocean with a splash..

We were both gasping for breath as we surfaced and then we began to swim towards an island that was conveniently placed about twenty feet from us.

My mind couldn't comprehend what had just happened. All I could think as me and Bella crawled on the beach and we saw the gates to Tartarus closing in the distance was: _We failed._

* * *

Read and Review!!!


	25. Choices

**READ the author's note Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N Please read this.**

**Ok the chapter after this one will probably be the last chapter. I'm sorry I made this one kind of short, but I promise the next one will be long. Now, I'm mostly following the movie plot, but I'd like your opinions. Do you guys want a happy ending or should I go tragic? And one more thing, should I change this to K because it doesn't really feel like T to me? What do you think? I hope I didn't make them fall in love too fast. I usually dislike stories that have Edward and Bella fall in love in the span of five seconds because I'm not sure about the love at first sight thing. I hope i didn't make it like I'll stop my ranting, enjoy the and tell me though!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

BPOV

Edward and I laid on the sand, saying nothing. We just stared at the sky not really seeing it and thought about everything that had happened since I'd stowed away on the ship.

Well at least I thought about it.

It felt like we'd come full circle, standing exactly where we'd begun. No gain and no loss, at least not yet.

I thought about the first time I saw him when I was younger. Also, when I saw him at the party and thought he was one of the most handsome men I'd ever seen. I thought of everything he'd done to save Jacob, to save me.

If I could, I'd be seeing red from how incredibly angry I was. I couldn't believe her! We'd come all this way and done all those things for nothing?

Now Jacob would die and we wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Tears of anger ran down my face. I stood up a little, leaning on my elbows. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward do the same.

I didn't know what we were going to do know. It felt horrible, to be so lost. It seemed like up until now, I'd always had a purpose. A choice that I would be willing to live with. Marrying Jacob, coming on board the ship, getting the book back even if any of those meant death or slight unhappiness. What was I going to do now?

Would he take me back in time to watch the execution and say good bye to my friend? Did I want to? Could I say anything to convince the Elders that if they killed Jake, we would all tumble into chaos? Edward broke my train of thought.

"I'm sorry," his head was bowed in shame. I couldn't see his eyes through his bronze hair.

"I beg your pardon?" What the hell was he talking about? We needed to get back to Syracuse ASAP.

Not really listening to him, I turned and saw the boat coming in our direction. They'd be here in less than ten minutes. I could practically imagine Alice jumping up and down with relief we made it out of. Jasper would be happy but concentrated on trying to calm his wife, Emmet would say that he knew all along we'd make it. Rosalie would be Rosaile and probably say something about us taking long enough. I would miss them so much when I went back. In the past couple of days I'd begun to think of them as a dysfunctional family. My dysfunctional famillly.

"She was right."

That was a fast way to get my attention. Saying Eris was right about anything was just plain wrong.

My head snapped back to Edward as I realized what he was saying. I couldn't hear this from him. He was not going to blame himself for any of this!

"No she's not! You answered. You told the truth!" My voice was steadily growing in volume and anger. I started to realize were he was going with this. My panic grew tenfold.

He said nothing. I was scared to look at him, but I risked a peek. His vibrant green eyes had turned dull and were hard ice that showed no sign of melting. I winced internally.

"We need to go back," he said simply. No! Every cell in my body yelled at him to come to his senses. I was going to start hyperventilating. He'd go back. Jacob wouldn't die because he wouldn't allow his friend to die for him.

"Why should anyone have to die?" I said trying to be reasonable. I stood and hoped he couldn't hear the desperation in my voice. He turned to look at me and stood also. His eyes were almost emotionless, but I could detect a hint of something behind them. Pain? Regret?

We were now face to face. "I'll go back and explain," I continued.

A small smile played at the corner of his lips as he shook his head slowly. He then began saying the words that would break my heart. "We made a deal, they won't bend it just because you try to talk the out of it Bella," he said softly.

I realized something standing right then and there. He was going to go back to die and I was going to die with him because I was completely and irrevocably in love with him. All it took was this journey for me to give him my heart. I'd been trying to give it to Jacob for the past decade to no avail, but this pirate had come and stolen it in the blink of an eye. Could it really be less than ten days?

He looked so sad and I realized my face was once again covered in tears. I also realized the ice had melted as soon as he saw me falling apart

"Bella? Don't cry," he told me a little worried. "Are you hurt?"

"I can't watch you die" I practically sobbed out. I saw understanding light up in his eyes, and then he came over and put his arms around me.

"I love you," I whispered. I didn't care anymore. I just needed to tell him before it was too late.

He froze. Then he pulled back to look at me in the eye. I saw that he wanted to tell me he loved me, he wanted to kiss me, but something was holding him back.

"But could you love someone who ran away?" he asked softly. I wanted to scream yes! If it would save him, I would, but part of me knew that I'd always look back and regret it. Not because he'd lived but because Jacob died for my fear of loosing him.

I realized what it was. He loved me but he wasn't going to change his mind. We all had a limit. There were just things we knew we couldn't live with and letting Jacob die was Edward's. It was his choice.

EPOV

She said it. The three magic words I'd always longed to hear from someone that I could say them back to. I couldn't say them to her though. Not because I didn't love her, but because it would just be harder on her later on.

She needed to move on and help Jacob get the book back. She didn't need to be grieving me. She needed to be happy. I hugged her as hard as I could and just waited for the ship.

I knew they'd tried to talk me out of it, but they'd accept my choice.

I looked at Bella, into her deep chocolate brown eyes. "But could you love someone who ran away?"

She didn't say anything. I regretted more than anything that I wouldn't be able to live my life with her. But maybe it was for the best. What could I offer her? A nice little date every so often in the dungeon?

Finally she pulled my head down. Her lips onto mine. I was shocked, but immediately began to kiss her back. I wasn't going to waste any time I had left with her.

I knew I wouldn't go to heaven because of everything I've done. I didn't deserve it, but that didn't mean that I couldn't enjoy my heaven on earth, however brief it was.

I let myself get lost in her embrace. Her warm lips moving along with mine.

I love you Bella, I thought.

* * *

**Read and Review!!!**


	26. Happily Ever After?

Disclaimer: I own nothing! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer and the Sinbad the Animated movie people.

* * *

**JPOV **

"_Today's the day_," I muttered as the door to my cell opened. The creak showed it was in need of oiling. Once this was all over, I would have that fixed immediately. I'd remodel the dungeons too. A nice new shade of pink? I needed some other color than this gloomy black though that's for sure.

Who was I kidding? They weren't going to make it. I knew in my heart that Bella and Edward had gone to get the book. In the past days, I worried that something had happened to them. It's the only explanation that I could come up with as to why they weren't here. The guard unaware of my musings came in and silently cuffed me while he led me out to the plaza. _Today was the day the citizens of Syracuse would get to watch their prince be decapitated. _I thought scowling

**EPOV**

"Today's the day," I mumbled quietly to myself. I chuckled. Usually when you say something like that it happens to be a good thing, something you've come to expect over a long time. I don't think many people come to expect their death by decapitation or hand themselves over so easily.

In any other circumstance I know I wouldn't. I'd fight until my last breath to save myself, but doing that now would only hurt the people I cared about.

I stared out at the beautiful city I'd spent my child hood in. It was close to sunrise and I was steering the ship. We were almost there and I'd relieved Emmet since I wanted to take one last look. The night sky was slowly getting filled up with light.

After having gotten back on the ship, we'd made the journey back incredibly fast. Of course, no longer having obstacles jump at us every five minutes helped a lot. As expected, my family had tried to dissuade me.

They thought I was crazy for going to my death, but they backed off. Like Bella, they understood that I couldn't let Jacob die for me. The boat seemed leaked of life. I hadn't seen Bella smile since we'd gotten off the island. I also hadn't spent any time alone with her.

Thank god the journey back took so little time. I'd have less memories of my angel to torture me in hell. Alice seemed so sure that this wouldn't happen. She refused to believe it.

"I'm telling you Edward, you won't die," she'd told me the night we came back onboard. I said nothing and just smiled. She looked at me and shook her head sighing. I could practically hear her think something along the lines of _lost cause _or_ what an idiot._

I was happy I'd gotten to see the day Alice was wrong before I died.

**JPOV**

I looked out at all the people that were gathered here today. My father's bloodshot eyes stared at me as I walked slowly to my death. I took one final look out to the horizon and sighed. No ships.

I kneeled onto the hard cement floor and tried to ignore the murmurs and rustles of clothing as people moved uncomfortably. Some had tears running down their faces. My friends and family mainly, but also people I'd helped in the past. People I'd known as a child.

If there was one thing I was grateful for, it was that my mother wasn't here to see me die. I would son join her.

At least I hoped I'd get heaven. I didn't want to spend an eternity in hell. Shouldn't I get into heaven after all I've done? It's not much, but it has to count for something right?

I looked up, curious as to who would give the swing that would end my life. The executioner was dressed completely in black. He also had a black cloth covering his face. There were only two holes from which I could spot two brown eyes. They were icy and emotionless. I guess they had to be to do this kind of thing often.

Poor man. I didn't envy his job even if I was at the sharp end of the axe.

If there was one thing I'd regret, it was not being able to see Bella one more time. To not know if she was safe was killing me. I just hoped she was safe and with that final hope I lowered my head onto the wooden block.

From my peripheral vision I saw the executer's arm muscles bunch as he lifted the heavy tool. I saw it swing and come down.

**EPOV**

I threw my knife and prayed I hit the target. It went swinging, as if in slow motion and struck the wooden base. I grinned in triumph as the axe got thrown of course and to the side. It was so heavy that it went flying, along with the guy holding it, a couple of feet to the right.

People were beginning to become aware that something quite out of the ordinary had just happened. King Charles exclaimed "Bella!" and rushed over to hug his daughter. I saw one of Jacob's eyes, both of which were squeezed shut, open in a confused fashion. He lifted his head a little to look at the executioner on the ground and then his eyes went over to the plaza entrance.

A huge grin covered his face as he saw me standing there with my crew and his fiancée, whom was currently being suffocated by her father's hug. The murmuring in the crowd was getting louder and it got louder still when I strode forward towards my friend. He started to lift himself up off the floor and I offered a hand saying, "I bet you thought I wouldn't make it."

He raised an eyebrow and then his right hand moved unconsciously to his shirt's collar. "I was beginning to wonder" Something hit him then. He glanced at my arms and frowned. His confused gaze flew back to my face. I tried keeping my expression free of emotion.

"The book?" Swallowing once I gave him my explanation.

"I did my best Jake," I paused and then continued with a small shrug, "it wasn't enough though."

He looked completely shocked. It reminded me of more than a week ago, when we'd been fighting for the book of peace. He was as stupefied as when I told him I was a pirate.

After regaining speech he finally choked out, "But you came back anyway?" I gave him the best smile I could and then said, "How could I do anything else my friend?"

"No," he said but there was nothing he could do. I'd made my choice. The guards stepped forward to grab him and pull him back.

By now, the executioner had managed to get up. H glared at me furiously and then he turned to the Elders, awaiting orders. They said nothing and then one of them stood and said, "We had a deal. No book means someone has to die."

The executioner roughly pushed me onto my knees. I fervently prayed Bella would be taken away so she wouldn't watch me loose my head.

**BPOV**

I barely noticed Jacob arguing with Sam, the young Elder who had acted as a spokes person for the rest. I barely noticed my father had tried to lead me off and inside the palace.

I roughly snatched my arm when he tried to pull me from the plaza and kneeled. More like I felt my legs would soon go out from under me and I didn't want to take the risk. I hugged spike with all my might, but I never took my eyes off Edward. I couldn't leave him alone in his last minutes. I couldn't leave even knowing he wouldn't want me to watch. I had a feeling I wouldn't make it five steps towards the palace without fainting.

My eyes were so blurry from my tears that I could barely make out Alice's worried face. She told me she knew Edward wouldn't die. I could see the worry now startling to set in. The doubt.

Emmet was so stiff I could have mistaken him for a statue. Rosalie was in a similar position only she was pale and had a vice like grip on her husband's hand. Jasper was grabbing hold of Alice, more for support than anything else. Not one of us was going to leave, no matter what the consequences were for us and our sanity after _he _was gone.

**JPOV**

I had never seen Bella like this. Not in the many years of knowing her. I had seen her mourn a dear friend. I had seen her mourn her mother. I had seen her throw fits, but I had never seen her in so much pain. She looked like she was being tortured, watching Edward kneel on the floor in a similar position to the one I was in a couple of minutes before.

Upon learning that my best friend was giving up his life for me, I hadn't been able to feel much. I'd gone completely numb, but now I started to regain enough feeling to realize that Bella was broken.

She was sobbing silently and holding a huge dog. I could see her shoulder's shaking. I understood something then. Some thing I hadn't wanted to understand for about ten years.

She would never love me.

I couldn't resent her for it no matter how much I wanted to. I couldn't even resent her for falling in love with Edward. I knew them both well enough to know they were meant to be together.

I don't know if she might have loved me before falling in love with my best friend, I don't know if I ever stood a chance, but now I certainly didn't. Edward had given me my life back, but stolen the affection of the woman I loved.

And the funny thing was that I couldn't hate him for it either. I still prayed for some sort of miracle that would stray the axe from its path as I saw him lay his head onto the wood. I prayed he'd live even if it meant I would loose Bella.

I saw the weapon lift and then fall onto his neck. _This is it, _I thought. Then, the strangest thing happened. It shattered as though it was made of glass a hairs width from the nape. Suddenly the wind picked up and the ocean turned violent. Pure chaos erupted all over the place. People screamed in confusion and fear as a giant woman materialized out of the water.

**EPOV**

"How dare you!" One majorly pissed off goddess demanded in my face. I stumble back as I tried to stand and she just glared at me. She was more than thirty feet tall and her flowing black hair swung to and fro with her every move. Eris continued her charade possibly getting angrier by the second.

"Everything was going perfectly," she slammed her fist right in front of me, cracking the cement. I noticed it had gone completely quiet. "AND NOW YOU DO THIS!"

I figured she should at least explain why I was being yelled at and why she had stopped the execution.

"Eris I don't understand."

She almost growled, "Don't play coy with me." Her hand moved out in a swift motion as she indicated the crowd, "maybe you can fool them, but I know who you are. You're a selfish liar…" She was going to go on when I realized why she was here. What her little visit meant. My face turned inquisitive as I stared up at her.

"Wait a minute," a grin broke out on my face, "I didn't lie. I told the truth. This was all part of your test." She said nothing and gave me a cold dark glare. "And wasn't there something about bound for all eternity?" I tried my luck by reminding her.

The cross she always made when making promises to humans appeared on her shoulder. Finally she raised her hand and it looked like she was going to smash her fist on top of me.

It landed softly on the pavement and when she opened it, the book of peace laid in the middle of her palm. There were collective gasps from the audience.

"Well, well, well. This has got to be a little embarrassing for you, Eris." She chuckled, "Don't push your luck, Edward. You're cute. But not *that* cute." I started forward to get it when she transformed into human size. She held out the book saying "Lucky for you I got places to go, people to see, stuff to steal." I took it and then she said, "Tada," and with that final word, she was gone.

I turned to look at Jacob, the book of peace safely in my arms. He grinned and nodded. I opened it and light flooded Syracuse once again.

"You know," I helped Edward stand, "for what it's worth, I think the council believes you now."

I'd seen the stupefied faces of the Elders when the goddess had shown up. I'd also seen them conversing and then my father stood and came over to Edward. Edward was grinning from ear to ear, but I noticed how he seemed to be looking for someone in the crowd of people that surrounded him. His eyes turned sad but he pretended to be happy for everyone else's sake. I turned and saw Bella's back moving away from the plaza fast.

I was surprised. You'd think she would have come over to Edward. My father was suddenly in front of us, distracting my train of thought. He held out his hands for the book and Edward made as if to give it to him only to snatch it away.

"How much do you have on you?" he asked my un amused father. Then he laughed and gave it to him. My father's mouth twitched as though he wanted to laugh also.

"Edward, "he began with difficulty, "I offer an apology in the name of the council and most importantly the apology and gratitude of a king."

I let the awkward moment pass and then clapped my friend on the back. "There's talk of a feast again to celebrate the book's safe return and in honor of the pirate who got it back."

Edward made a face at me. I knew he was going to refuse.

"Come on everyone wants to hear about your voyage!" I laughed as the party started to get going. People were laughing and dancing all around us. "No fun if you're actually invited?" He shook his head at me and I knew he wasn't going to be persuaded, " Nope," He then proceeded to pull at my pony tail like when we were kids before he began to walk away saying "Get a hair cut , you're going to be king someday." I laughed and he disappeared into the crowd.

Behind all the merriment though, I wondered if Bella was leaving with him.

**BPOV**

It was almost sunset, twilight to be exact, and I was leaning over one of the balconies of the emptied palace. I could see the ocean and the sun merging together, the rays reflecting off the waves.

The party was still going on in town, but I needed some peace and quiet. Mostly I just didn't want anyone to see me cry. I didn't want to see Jacob or answer his questions and I didn't want to see Edward leave. I didn't know what I'd say to either of them.

Suddenly there were footsteps coming over to where I was hiding. Hurriedly, I wiped my face in a very un lady like manner with the sleeve of my pirate outfit and turned.

Jacob was coming towards me with a solemn look and both his hands in his pockets. I tried to smile, but could only stare sadly at him as he came over to lean on the balcony with me.

"Just another day for Syracuse," he muttered breaking the silence. I couldn't think of anything to say. The guilt I felt was weighting me down and obstructing my throat.

"You know," he glanced at me from his corner of his eye as my tears started again. "I stood here with a woman once."

I glanced back at him with a raised eyebrow. He grinned and continued, "She wished to sail."

I laughed.

"I think I know this woman," I told him. I didn't know where he was going with this. "What happened to her?" He smiled and said "She got her chance. Sailed the sea," he stopped, "fell in love"

"Jacob," I began to protest, but he stopped me with a look. He didn't want me to lie.

I felt like I'd been hit. He knew. Then he did something that shocked me to the very core.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me close for a hug while saying "Bella," I turned my head up to look at him more than a little confused. "Bella," he repeated, "follow your heart."

I stared at him in shock as he dried my tears with his thumb. "Mine is in Syracuse, but yours?" He gave me a watery grin. "Yours is sailing with the tide."

I could only hug him harder. We stood like that for a while until I disentangled myself and ran. I didn't look back. I knew that it was costing him a lot to do this and maybe I was a coward, but I didn't want to see his face after I'd broken his heart. I wanted my last memory of him to be a happy one.

I ran faster realizing it might be too late. Edward would have wanted to get away from Syracuse as fast as possible and if I didn't reach the boat in time, all the sacrifice would be worth nothing.

* * *

_If you want to take a rest :D you may do so now hahaha._

* * *

EPOV

I stared out at the ocean and the sun slowly hiding behind it. I felt hollow even after having cheated death.

"Captain," I turned to see Jasper. All my family knew how much I was hurting right now. They treated me like an invalid.

"We're ready to sail," he continued. I nodded but noticed something else before he turned away. He was trying not to grin.

I briefly wondered what Emmet had done this time. I went back to my wallowing while the boat slowly drifted away from the city.

It was done. I would never see Bella again. Then again, it was what was best for her.

Suddenly, some ropes fell onto my head. "What the?" I muttered while looking at the ropes in disbelief. I scowled "Alice!" I said loudly, annoyed.

"What?" she said from behind me also annoyed. I turned and saw her smiling sitting next to Jasper. Emmet and Rose were at the helm also grinning from ear to ear.

"Excuse me captain," I froze, "you need to replace these ropes." Her beautiful voice informed me.

"The ship needs better support from the lookout. " I looked up to see Bella sitting on the lookout and grinning at me.

"Well," I said while beginning to make my way to ward her, a huge grin on my face. "These are from the Jasmine Sea," I informed her as I reached for her. She looked at me her eyes twinkling.

"That's halfway around the world" I told her still giving her a chance to change her mind. I should have known better.

"Well we better get started," I scowled at her, but continued half joking half serious.

"You know," I pulled her close thankful for the small space and privacy at this altitude. "That means going through the hydras layer, the minotaur, through the Chinese seas, maybe a Cyclops or two," I opened my eyes in mock fear , "a very long voyage," I pulled her closer still, until my lips were at her ear.

"And very dangerous."

**BPOV**

I shivered as Edward's lips made contact with my skin underneath my ear. I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to scare me into leaving.

Stupid man. Hadn't he figured out I wasn't going anywhere without him?

"Don't worry," I whispered, "I'll protect you"

"Are you sure," he asked. Edward had pulled back and he looked so serious I almost laughed.

"I love you," I told him sternly.

His eyes went soft. "I love you too Bella."

Then his lips crashed onto mine and melded together into the perfect kiss.

* * *

_**The End!**_**AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER! HAHAHA :D**

I finished! Omg! Squeal! I feel so proud of myself . This is a **loooooonnnngggg** chapter. I think I improved in my writing through writing this and now I shall do better in my other stories.

**~~~~~A MILLION THANKS TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWED AT LEAST ONCE! IT MEANT A LOT TO ME!!!!!~~~~~**

**Please I will ask once more to read and clicked the little button that says REVIEW!**

I want to know what you thought of the ending.

**Good? Bad? So-so?**

And last but not least, I will keep writing my other story, but I need to fix it. I think I'm going to take it down and start all over because I made a mistake with the ages in the plot.

Okay, enough blabbing!

**REVIEW!**

* * *


End file.
